Cedar Pointe For Halloweekends
by xXxPrincess of DreamsxXx
Summary: Starfire and Robin fluff story... The Titans decide to go to Cedar Pointe for Halloween. Can Starfire handle the spooks and scares? When Starfire gets scared who do you think will be there for her? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfic readers! Whether you've read any of my other stories or not you are welcome to read this one. I love getting new readers and new _REVIEWERS! _ Anyway hope you adore this fic. **

Chapter One- Heading Out

"Are you guys almost ready yet?" Robin asked through Starfire's door. Her and Raven were supposedly in there helping Starfire pack. They had been in there for hours. Robin hoisted his suitcase onto his knee once more. He was about to knock on the door when it flew open.

"We are ready now friend Robin!" Starfire said in her jovial voice. In the background he saw Raven pick up her dark blue suitcase. She had her hood down and her cheeks were a little flushed. Her eyes were slightly lit up in a way like she had been laughing, but Robin new better then that…

"What?" Raven asked sharply and pulled her hood up. She went back to her normal shady-faced self.

"Nothing," Robin said coolly back with a smile tugging at his lips from what he now knew he had seen.

"YO! YA'LL BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE T-CAR PRONTO OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO OPEN A CAN OF BUTT WHOOP ON YA!" Cyborg screamed up the stairs.

"YA DUDE I'M GETTING TIRED OF WAITING!" Beast Boy shrieked after Cyborg.

"WE'RE COMING!" Robin yelled. He started to lug his red yellow and green suitcase down the hall to the stairs. It was special to him since it was his dad's at one point in time. He heard Starfire giggle happily behind him.

"Robin do you require assistance in the carrying of your case for suit?" Starfire asked sweetly with a smile on her face. She was floating slightly off the ground with her white suitcase in one hand and the other hand outstretched for Robin's suitcase.

"Thanks Star," Robin said as she took the suitcase. He didn't really want to make her take it, but it was heavy and she had super strength. Raven walked up behind them and behind her, her suitcase followed.

"I'll just take us to the garage," Raven said right before teleporting the three. When they came up they heard a familiar quarrel going on.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! OH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR- Oh, hi guys, it's about time," Cyborg said turning to Starfire, Raven, and Robin. As Beast Boy came running around Cyborg grabbed the wrench from his hands.

"Dudes, can we go now?" Beast Boy asked, as eager as a child.

"Let's get going…" Robin said shaking his head and getting into the front seat of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Solitaire

"For the last time Beast Boy, I am not playing Solitaire with you. That's why they call it Solitaire," Raven answered Beast Boy's question which seemed to be that of a mocking bird. She was sitting on an end seat in the T-car leaning her head against the glass.

"Well, maybe Mr. Solitaire wasn't a lonely person. Maybe he had friends that played it with him. And if you're supposed to play it with one person then why is there a two player version? Answer that Miss Smarty Pants," Beast Boy said matter of factly as he crossed his arms against his chest and looked over at Raven.

"There is no one named Mr. Solitaire Beast Boy. At least no one of any importance," Raven replied in a more than uninterested voice. She sounded as if she was drifting off to sleep.

"OHHHH! It was Ms. Solitaire. My bad, sorry," Beast Boy spoke sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. What was the difference?

"Whatever…" Raven's eyes fluttered close.

"Uhuh, go Beast Boy! You were right!" Beast Boy exclaimed punching his fist in the air. When he looked around he saw that no one was awake but Cyborg, who didn't seem to care much.

"Awww man…" Beast Boy whispered disappointedly as his face drooped down. He picked up the deck of cards and started to play Solitaire, solitarily.

**Honestly, I added this chapter as a second thought. I had most of the story typed out before I added it. That's why it's so short. I wanted to add for a little Beast Boy/ Raven action. I think it turned out pretty good, don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Are We There Yet?

Robin awoke when he heard Cyborg talking to a young woman in a booth. He handed her some money and in return he got 10 tickets. 5 for tonight and 5 for tomorrow Robin presumed.

"Thank you!" Cyborg yelled as they started to drive away. Robin looked into the backseat. He saw all three back passengers squirming ever so slightly. He figured they'd be waking up soon.

"So… Cyborg, how long was I out?" Robin asked curiously, rubbing his brow.

"Oh, about 7 hours I guess. It is a long drive from Jump City to Sandusky. Oh well, you definitely needed the rest," Cyborg said with a friendly smile.

"Are we there yet?" a whiny voice asked from the back. The green teen rubbed his eyes and then looked at Cyborg.

"Yes my little impatient friend. You need to learn to wait, for everything in life. You do realize that patience is…" the robot man started.

"A firtual, I know… Raven's told me a million times…" Beast Boy said indignantly, sitting straight up with his eyes squinted.

"Then how come you haven't listened **ONE** of those times. Its _virtue,_ not firtual. That isn't even a word" Raven said sourly. She glanced at the water out the window.

"Please, what is this 'virtue' of which you speak?" came the soft voice of a certain red headed Tamaranian.

"Forget it, Star…" Robin said caringly, smiling at his best friend. He couldn't help but think there could be a little more…

"Earth to Robin!" Beast Boy shrieked while raising his hands in the air. 'Sheesh, he needs to learn not to think so hard, I'm getting a headache just watching him…' the daft but friendly changeling thought.

"Oh, sorry guys. Guess I zoned out for a minute there," Robin stated apologetically. 'I really need to stop doing that, it's gonna start looking suspicious. Especially if I keep doing it whenever I look at Star,' the Boy Wonder thought carefully.

"Hey, look, signs!" Cyborg hollered joyfully. "Why don't you read em' Robin?"

"Sure… You should turn back now, we're warning you. Ghosts and goblins, through and through. This is not the Cedar Pointe you once new. Trust me they won't be friendly to you. Only enter if you dare, but I'm warning you, so you'd better beware," Robin finished.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy's eyes lit up. This trip was gonna be so AWSOME!

"Oh ya, real scary. I think I'm going to pee my pants in horror…" Raven rolled her eyes.

**In reality they do have those signs when you're entering during Halloweekends. I'm just not sure what they exactly said so I made stuff up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and the next update will be coming soon.**

**The Royal Princess**

**PS- A special tribute to all my reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4- TOP THRILL TALK

"Welcome to The Hotel Breakers. May I help you fine young people?" a clerk at the desk with a name tag reading 'Benjamin'. He looked really proper and had a slight British accent.

"We're here to check in. We're the Titans'," Robin stated. He began looking at the brochure again. It looked like they could call a bus to come pick them up in about an hour and a half. They would have to eat before they went into the park. They could dine on pizza tonight.

"Here you go young sir. You have rooms 222 and 224. They're on the 2nd floor on the hallway to your left," the man said before answering the phone. "This is The Hotel Breakers. May I help you today miss?"

"So, this hotel is our temporary home for a fee?" Starfire asked inquisitively. She was now walking with both her and Robin's bag. They Titans' all entered the elevator.

"Ya Star, pretty much," Robin smiled sweetly at her. Starfire felt her heart melt. That was one winning smile. A smile she knew was just for her.

"Dude… I'm starving," Beast Boy said as his stomach growled loudly. He placed his hand over it in attempt to shut it up. DING

"Okay, I'm going to need to eat and meditate before we enter the park. Just give me my pizza and leave me alone," Raven said grabbing her pizza. She went across the hall and entered her and Starfire's room.

"Perhaps I should stay here. I would not with to disturb Raven…" Starfire said looking down at her feet. Really she just wanted to spend time with Robin. She knew that Beast Boy and Cyborg would head right for the arcade and they would be left alone.

"Sure Star. What do you want to do?" Robin asked, looking straight into Starfire's lovely emerald eyes. He loved those eyes.

"Um… Perhaps you could explain the workings of the coasters that roll to me?" Starfire asked sweet as sugar.

"Okay. Well..." Robin was cut off by a loud and booming voice followed by a much smaller one.

"Let's hit the arcade!"

"You read my mind!" Then they were out the door. Robin was brought back by Starfire's slight giggling.

"Anyway… The tallest and fastest roller coaster in the park is the Dragster. It goes at about 121 miles per hour. What it does is launch you off this…"

"That is horrible! It launches you off! This could harm you could it not?" Starfire asked fearfully. Robin regretted his use of words greatly now.

"No, no! You sit in a car and wear a seatbelt and it launches the car off. Then you go up the tracks and come back down. After that you just get off so more people can get on," Robin rephrased.

"Oh, I see. Like the ones at the carnival, only bigger? What was that called again?" Starfire questioned from her position at the small table. She had a beautiful view of the lake.

"The Dragster," Robin answered as he took another slice of pizza. He knew Starfire would want to ride everything in the park. He hoped he would get to take her on all her first rides.

"I see," Starfire replied in an almost sly voice. She hoped Robin would take her on everything, all the rides in the park. She wanted to go on everything.

**Hope you like this chapter! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry about the long length of time it took for me to up date in between chapters 3 & 4. I was on vacation. Anyway, that's why I'm giving you two chapters today. If only people actually read this part… Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Five- Entering at Last

"Dude! Raven!" Beast Boy shrieked well pounding on the door of room 224 at The Hotel Breakers. He had been doing this for what seemed like an eternity but had really been about 5 minutes. Finally, she stepped out of the room. Though no one was wearing their whole usual outfit, with star in blue jeans and her normal shirt and tennis shoes, Beast Boy in jeans and a black t-shirt, Cyborg wearing an extremely large red hoody and baseball cap, and Robin wearing blue jeans, a long sleeve skater shirt, and tennis shoes, it was still VERY strange to see Raven dressed out of the ordinary. She was wearing her normal leotard but over it she wore black jeans and her cloak was nowhere in sight. What seemed most unusual was her hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Are you guys finally ready?" Raven asked dully. She sounded unexcited but the look in her eyes told the Titans something else. She was quite excited after all.

"Are we ready? Are **_we_** ready! What took you so long in there?" Cyborg asked, arms flailing in utter disbelief.

"I didn't take _that _long," Raven said, putting emphasis on 'that'. She began to walk towards the elevator and the rest followed.

"Tickets please…" said a middle aged woman who seemed like she had been working here far too long.

"Oh, I am so excited Robin!" Starfire shrieked gleefully. She was so jovial she could hardly stay on the ground.

"I know Star. We'll be in the park real soon," Robin said with a wide smile. He much enjoyed seeing Starfire so happy. Especially when he knew it was his doing. After all, it was his idea to come here. Aside from the fact that Star was happy, he was pretty hyped too. He couldn't wait to get on all the exciting roller coasters… with Star.

"Hey! I said give me your ticket!" yelled the old woman at Robin. She wore a deathly glare that gave Robin the chills. He quickly gave the ticket to her.

**Okay… Short chapter. Short, sweet, and not exactly to the point but I'm working on it! Well, it turns out that I'm gonna give you a 6th chapter tonight because I feel like it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Day 1, Hour 1, Magnum

When the Titans were finally all gathered just inside the park, they had to decide what to do.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Robin asked. He didn't really care what he did because he knew he would take Starfire on any ride the others wanted to go on.

"Well… Magnum is right there. We could do that or go farther into the park," Cyborg replied looking longingly at Magnum.

"Let's hit Magnum!" Beast Boy cried, already on his way to the line which didn't look extremely long. Unexpectedly, he came back and grabbed Raven's arm and dragged her along.

"Woahhhh!" Raven yelled as she was forced in line for the first coaster of the trip. Starfire flew after the two.

"Guess we're going on the Magnum," Robin laughed looking at Cyborg. Cyborg just shrugged.

"So, I guess you're going to want to go on with Starfire, right?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow. Robin turned scarlet.

"Ya, I… I guess so…" Robin managed to choke out. Then he turned and ran toward the others. After they had been in line about 15 minutes all the Titans realized that Robin had been silent the whole time, and Cyborg was staring at him.

"Did I miss something?" Raven asked, turning to look at the apparently upset Robin and the amused Cyborg.

"Is something wrong friends?" Starfire asked in a concerned voice. She was hovering off the ground and looked very worried. For the first time Robin spoke.

"Ya Star, everything's fine. Some people just get things messed up," Robin said looking right at Cyborg with a stare that would scare the crap out of anyone but the people who knew it.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean nothing by it. You're just overreacting," the half robotic teen spoke his peace, folding his arms across his chest. Perhaps he was. I mean, of course he would want to sit by Star. They were **_best_** friends.

"I'm sorry, too," Robin sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes behind his mask. Luckily for him no one could see.

"Now that you two kids made up, you can each have a cookie," Beast Boy said sarcastically. "Hey look! We're up next!" Beast Boy shouted enthusiastically.

As they climbed the first hill, Starfire let out a little 'EEP'.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked attentively, turning to Starfire from the car they were located in behind Beast Boy and Raven, who were in the very front, and in front of Cyborg.

"Well, this is a rather large hill…" she said, not wanting to sound frightened at something so inferior compared to what she faced everyday.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Robin replied.

"If you say SOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire started but ended in a shrill scream.

"That was marvelous!" Starfire yelled merrily. She clapped her hands together and her feet left the earth.

"Yep… I remember my first big coaster…" Beast Boy said, sounding superior.

"Oh, put a sock in it man," Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, both of you. Now, what next?" Raven asked sort of impatiently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Hour 2, The Pretty Lady

The Titan's were walking threw the park when something very interesting happened…

"Would the pretty lady like to test her strength?" a voice came from one of the many games lined up on both sides of the walk. "If you can get to at least the You're Pretty Strong level you get a teddy bear!" he called.

"Robin, may I test my strength?" she asked. She really wanted the purple teddy bear and knew she could easily win it.

"If you want, Star," he said, reaching for his wallet. He pulled out $2. "Here you go." He gave her the money willingly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around him in a hug that could kill before darting toward the game. All the Titans looked at Robin and shook their heads as they headed off to watch Star. Robin blushed a little but went to watch Starfire happily.

"Okay, just slam the hammer as hard as you can on the button," the man explained as Starfire picked up the hammer.

"Go Starfire!" Beast Boy shrieked happily.

"Ya, you go girl!" Cyborg called.

"Do your thing…" Raven said trying to sound as enthusiastic about winning a stuffed animal as the others did. Robin just smiled excitedly as Starfire lifted the hammer and swung.

DUNG the bell rang as the piece of metal hit the top. Starfire had barely looked like she was trying.

"What prize do I win?" She asked eagerly. Impatience and excitement shined in her eyes.

"The life size teddy bear…" The plump man said surprised. His mouth was ajar ever so slightly.

"I'll take that purple one with a bow on the ear!" Starfire exclaimed with delight.

"Great job Star!" Robin said encouragingly. "I thought you would blow the top off that thing!"

"The game was rigged," Cyborg said laughingly. "I could tell. The whole thing shook ever so slightly right before it reached 'You're Pretty Strong'!" He started laughing his head off and people were beginning to stare.

"So Starfire beat a rigged game?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yep!" Cyborg replied. This time they both broke out laughing.

"I do not understand what is so funny…" Starfire said, sounding offended, hurt in her eyes.

"The game you played was designed so no one could win, Star, but you one anyway," Robin said smiling at her. He watched as her indignant look melted away and a small smile tugged on her lips. But then it turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Why would someone be so mean and make it impossible to win?" She asked as though this would never happen anywhere.

"Because they want your money and they won't have to buy new prizes," Robin said. "It's not right, but some people are greedy like that on Earth."

"I'm glad I have beaten the 'rigged' machine then," Starfire said, looking rather displeased with the idea of rigging anything. Robin just chuckled softly under his breath. Oh, how cute she looked when she was mad…

**Hope ya liked it!**

**The Royal Princess**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Hour 2 & 1/2, Forever Waiting- For More Than One Thing

"This is a rather long wait, is it not?" Starfire asked quizzically. She was not sure she wanted to wait more than 20 minutes for anything and a whole 40 minutes seemed like a whole monnicar.

"Star… We're lucky to get a wait like this on a most holy experience. Do you know how long I have waited to get on this thing? This is my life long dream, my biggest wish coming to life; it's like Christmas only…" He was interrupted by a sarcastic and bored voice…

"Beast Boy, this rollercoaster isn't your entrance to heaven. Can it and throw it out to the curb…" Raven said rolling her eyes and leaning against the isle bar.

"Ya man, but you gotta understand that this is the 4th best experience you can ever have in life… Of course the 1st is eating my grandma's steak… But then comes the Dragster, the Millennium, then this," Cyborg said as if begging Raven to understand.

"Whatever, it's just a couple of roller coasters," Raven replied, pulling a hoody out of nowhere, slipping it on, and putting the hood up.

"So… Starfire, it's sort of a long wait but once you get on you see it's truly worth the thrill," Robin said. He rolled his eyes at the others.

"Robin perhaps you would be the one to take me on my first ride on the Raptor?" Starfire asked. She smiled sweetly. 'Please, please, please, say-

"Okay," Robin smiled. 'YES!' He thought. 'Definitely a good sign.'

'Awww, isn't that sweet…' Cyborg thought, rolling his one eye. 'Match made in heaven…'

'Gross… I think I'm going to be sick. But then again…'

'They sure like to take their sweet time with things…' the green teen thought, starting to let his mind drift as it so often did.

"This time I'M going with Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed, deciding not to pick on Robin for now.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Beast Boy cried.

"But is sharing our dear friend Raven not fair?" Starfire asked. She flew up quickly to see how much longer they would have to wait. She flew back down.

"I feel so loved… Stop," Raven spoke. Though no one could see, she truly did like it that her friends each wanted her to go on the ride with them.

"How much more time, Star?" Robin asked, becoming impatience.

"I believe about 10 more of the minutes," she replied. She was beginning to get very excited, adrenaline pumping. She had loved the Magnum and this was supposed to be much better. Not only from the roller coaster either. She was pretty sure more than one very important thing was a short time away. She would no longer feel as if she were forever waiting.

**Teeheet! Hi. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy, busy, and busy! Christmas shopping, school, birthdays planning, swim practice, family issues… The list is endless. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. After all, that is the Christmas spirit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This time I'm updating quick! Yay! Anyway, it's the weekend so I figured I would get another chapter in. Hope you enjoy! The title is a little lame though…**

Chapter 9- Hour 3, Raptors of Fun

"Welcome to the Raptor. Please remember to keep arms, legs and all ligaments inside the car at all times. You will be traveling at high speeds so we do suggest you remove hats, glasses, and any other loose articles. Be safe and we hope you enjoy your ride."

"Oh, I am most eager to get moving!" Starfire told Robin, who was standing next to her. The man came and made sure that their safety harnesses were secured tightly. Robin merely enjoyed the fact that for the second consecutive time Starfire would be riding next to him and that it had been by her choice this time. Maybe there was hope after all.

"Here we go!" Beast Boy shouted from his spot behind Robin. He wore the most thrilled face of them all. It was almost as if nothing in the world could be better. Robin just chuckled to himself. He looked over at Cyborg and Raven, both of which looked ready for the action. Then they were pushed off. They had a heck of a time, going threw loops and up and down hills… They never wanted it to end. Cyborg did _try _to muffle a laugh but was _very_ unsuccessful as Raven shrieked her head off going down all the big hills and especially when going upside down. Beast Boy just yelled 'Ya!' and 'Wooo hoooo hoooo!' the whole time. Robin and Starfire both laughed at their friends. But eventually the ride did have to come to a stop.

"Please remain seated until the car comes to a complete stop. The safety harnesses will be unlocked momentarily. When exiting please make sure to go the opposite way of which you entered. We hope you enjoyed your ride on the Raptor and hope you enjoy the rest of your day here at Cedar Pointe, America's Rockin' Roller Coast."

"That was most enjoyable! May we ride again?" Starfire asked, jumping up and down with excitement now that they were on the main walk again.

"Um… Starfire, the lines a little long…" Cyborg said, looking at the sign that now said '75 minute wait' on it in big letters.

"Ya… It was fun, but not that fun…" Raven stated blandly, herself once again. She folded her arms against her chest and looked to the others for what to do next.

"I'm sorta hungry…" Beast Boy said, looking guilty. He rubbed his stomach as it began to gurgle loudly.

"Ya, me too, ya'll. Let's get some chow!" Cyborg exclaimed happily, searching for the nearest food joint.

"Fine… If you guys are hungry I guess I could go for a little something…" Robin said, hoping the others wouldn't pick pizza again.

"How about that place over there… Dan's Diner?" Starfire asked, pointing to a building that resembled a 50's diner not to far from where they were standing.

"Okay, I'm alright with that, you guys?" Robin asked, thankful for anything but pizza.

"That's cool," Cyborg said, starting to make his way over there quickly as though he hadn't eaten in months. When the others showed no sign of objection, Robin followed.

When the Titan's entered, all the employees were doing a dance number.

"Oh, joy, you picked the perfect place Starfire," Raven looked over the place disapprovingly. When the dance ended, a young woman showed up to take them to their seats.

"Smoking or non?" she asked politely.

"What does it look like?" Beast Boy asked irritably. He just wanted to eat. Was that so much to ask?

"Fine then…" she said, leading the 5 teens to a corner table in the back. Starfire noticed right away that there was a small machine from which you could request a song.

"May I?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin handed her a quarter. She put it in and selected a random song.

"Hi, I'm Todd and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" he asked. He took out a pen and paper.

"I'll take a Pepsi…" Cyborg answered nonchalantly.

"Water for me," Beast Boy replied.

"Ice tea…" Raven glanced back down at her menu, debating between getting a salad or a burger.

"Sprite, please!" Starfire exclaimed. She would have ordered mustard but Beast Boy had said that was very abnormal and since trying Sprite she figured it was the next best thing.

"I'll just take… Milk, thanks," Robin stated. He had settled on the steak and biscuit meal.

"Alrighty then… Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" he questioned, finishing off writing down all their drinks.

"I'm ready, how 'bout you guys?" Robin asked, looking up at his friends. They all nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll have the steak and biscuit meal…"

"How would you like your steak cooked?" the server asked.

"Medium rare, with a baked potato on the side," Robin replied, assuring he wouldn't be asked anymore questions.

"I'll have the salad with ranch dressing and hold the tomato…" Raven said quickly, passing her menu to the friendly plain waiter.

"I'll take the ribs, well done with lots of barbecue sauce, and noodles on the side. For my vegetable I'll take the carrots," Cyborg said licking his chops as he began to feel his mouth water.

"I want the vegetable plate with Italian dressing on top. No sides, thanks…" Beast Boy said disgustedly, thinking of what Cyborg and Robin were ordering.

"I will take a burger and French fries please..." Starfire replied making sure she was polite and smiling at the waiter as she handed him her menu.

"Okay, that'll be out in about 20 minutes or less…" the waiter said as he walked away towards the bar area.

"I can't believe you guys are already hungry again," Raven said rolling her eyes at the two seemingly starving boys.

"Ya… well guys gotta eat sometimes!" Cyborg said. "Heck, Beast Boy's still growing! He needs his nutrition!"

"Ya, that's ri- Hey!" Beat Boy looked at Cyborg disapprovingly. Cyborg just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"You can't tell me you don't hope your still growing," Cyborg replied to Beast Boy's death glare.

"True," Beast Boy said, deciding to let that one slide, since, after all, Cyborg did have a very valid point. About 25 minutes later Todd brought them their food.

"This is delicious!" Cyborg exclaimed, tearing into the ribs like a starving wolf.

"Dude, that is so gross…" Beast Boy said, looking nauseously at Cyborg. When the Titan's finished their meal and paid the bill, a song started to play. It was a slow song and all the waiters/waitresses got with a partner and started to dance. Many of the couples in the diner started to get up and dance too.

"This song was requested by someone from the back corner table…" a voice called from behind the bar. "Here's 'Unbelievable' by Kact Brown!" the guy at the bar said enthusiastically. As the others looked at her Starfire began to turn deep read.

"A love song?" Raven asked. She just shook her head. "I'll be waiting outside…"

"Dude, this is almost as gross as Cyborg eating those ribs… I think I'm gonna hurl!" he shouted while dashing toward the men's room.

"Have fun you two…" Cyborg said smiling jokingly at Robin and walking out the door to join Raven.

"Um, perhaps we shall do the dancing now?" Starfire asked Robin shyly. She folded her hands behind her back and looked at the ground.

"Okay…" Robin said nervously. He watched as a small smile appeared on Starfire's face as Robin took her hand in his. They began swaying with the music. Before either one knew it they were twirling around the whole diner, and were the center of attention. Not realizing this, they continued to dance until the song had ended and Robin and Starfire performed the perfect dip. Everyone around them clapped and whistled loudly. Robin and Starfire both turned beet red. Beast Boy was standing on the outskirts of people, smirking with delight.

"You two didn't get to crazy now, did you?" Beast Boy remarked sarcastically.

"Let's get out of here…" Robin said, leading Starfire to the door by a hand. Beast Boy followed coolly after them, waving good-bye to the small crowd. He couldn't wait to tell Cyborg and Raven about this one…

**Giggles I think that was my most fluff filled chapter to ever be written. Hope you enjoyed it R/S fans!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another quick update! I think I go in spurts with this writing mood and having the time to write. Though the chapters are all written I still have to type then out and then sometimes when I'm typing I think of ways to make it better resulting in the long waits between updates. But lucky you! This is the 3rd day in a row I'm putting up a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 10- Hour 4, Iron Dragon, Iron Jokes

"So, this ride is not as thrilling?" Starfire questioned fairly disappointedly. She wanted to go on the most thrilling rides but this one should still be fun all the same. With hopes of going on with Robin, Starfire would still go on.

"So, were we thinking I'd go on with Starfire this time?" Cyborg asked Robin purposely trying to get him to say no.

"I'll go on with Raven!" Beast Boy shrieked, not wanting to be by an angry Robin. Starfire did not want to be upset about going on a ride with a friend so close to her as Cyborg, but in a way, she was. It made her feel terrible, but that could not be helped. She would just have to grin and bare it.

"Sure, I can go on one ride by myself," Robin answered, not giving the Cyborg the satisfaction that was desired, though he was truly let down by Cyborg's partly intentional cruelty.

"Okay then, that's settled," Cyborg talked as if he were slightly agitated. Robin just smiled at it. He had known what Cyborg had intended.

'You idiot, how could you do that?' an angry voice entered Cyborg's mind. 'What the? Raven get outta here!' 'You fool, why should I listen to you! Are you trying to mess this up? It took them long enough to get this far in the first place! Do it again and you'll be very, very sorry!' With that she left his mind, but he sure wouldn't do that again.

"Um, are you sure you don't want to sit by Star?" Cyborg inquired to Robin.

"I'm good," Robin said, not believing those words had come out of his mouth. 'Take the bait! It's worth it!' Raven just looked at Starfire, then at Robin, and shook her head. She seemed to be doing a great deal of things like that lately.

They all took seats in the middle of the coaster this time. Beast Boy looked behind him and saw two boys pointing at something in front of them. Was it him? Then he realized that they were pointing directly at… They were pushed up the first hill. Beast Boy let what the boys had been pointing at slide as he remembered going up this hill for the first time. It had been his very first roller coaster. He remembered how much effort it had taken for Cliff to get him to go on. He had been slightly wimpier then… He heard everyone start to scream as they soared down the hill.

"Oh ya baby! Nothing like an easy ride after going on all those bigger ones!" Cyborg yelled out as they all walked towards the exit.

"Look at that fire hydrant Sid!" a young teenage boy's voice called from behind them. Cyborg turned around.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" Cyborg asked the two boys. They showed no signs of fear- yet.

"Ya, what about it Tin Man? You should have stayed in Oz…" the other boy said laughingly.

"I don't think those 'jokes' are very funny," Cyborg said, using air quotations on the word jokes. He looked down at the boys. "They're actually very much overused and unoriginal. I've heard some pretty corny jokes in my life," he glanced at Beast Boy, "But those take the cake."

"Fine, just leave us alone," the boy who had first spoken said before motioning for the other boy to follow him as he ran off. The other Titan's just watched.

"Now that that's settled how 'bout we do a haunted house!" Cyborg said enthused as if nothing had happened.

"That's a good idea," Raven said, pulling out a map.

**Another short chapter! Oh well. It works right? I know the last one was much, much longer but I thought this one _should _stop here. Am I right? Hope ya liked it!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! 2 chapters posted in one day! I'm good! Lol. Oh ya , and if your really that stupid (which I don't believe you are) I don't own Teen Titans, I'm justa kid for goodness sake!**

Chapter 11- Hour 41/2 to 5, A False Shot Of Shock

"So… this house of haunting is meant to scare you. Earth people enjoy the feeling of fear?" Starfire asked as though she still could not believe it. She stared at Robin seeking an answer. They were at the end of the line for The Pharaohs Secret.

"Well… Ya, I guess. I mean, it sounds really weird when you put it that way, but you hit the nail on the head," Robin said, glancing at his watch. It was 10:30.

"Hit the nail… on the head?" Starfire said sounding rather thrown. She looked back toward the front of the line. She guessed they had about 10 more minutes to wait. She saw an Arabic man at the front of the line stick his hand in his pocket and feel around in it before withdrawing.

"So, you really enjoyed Magnum, huh?" Beast Boy questioned, glancing at Starfire.

"Yes…" She replied, obviously interested in something else. Beast Boy attempted to follow her gaze. He could not tell what was so interesting.

"Anyway… Do you think you're going to get scared?" Beast Boy asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"Perhaps…" Starfire said, wondering whether or not to worry. Robin had said it was nothing and Beast Boy was probably just fooling around but still…

"Oh, Beast Boy, stop trying to get her worked up," Raven said sounding very annoyed, "The last thing I need to hear is her screams threw the whole night when she gets nightmares…"

"Don't worry about it girl. You've been through so much this'll be nothin'!" Cyborg exclaimed, patting Star on the back. They finally reached the front of the line.

"Well, it is said that the Pharaoh is buried in this chamber. He haunts these walls still today. It is up to you to believe, but there have been many sightings and…"

"Can we just go in now?" Raven asked as though she'd heard it a million times. She just pushed past the young man dressed as an ancient Egyptian and the others apologized before following.

"This is all pretend, yes?" Starfire asked the others as they walked into the first room.

"Ya, Star, don't worry about it. I'm… We're here if you need anything…" Robin saved himself from further embarrassment. He half hoped they would loose the others in the house. They were already starting to fall behind the other three.

"Hey! You guys!" Beast Boy whispered to Raven and Cyborg. They turned to look at him. "We have to loose those guys. I've got something to tell you!" Beast Boy said, thinking of back at the diner.

"What do you have to tell us this instant?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at the changeling.

"Just trust me on this one!" Beast Boy responded, laughing to himself. Raven stopped. "What're you- Hey!" Raven hit him on the head. All three teens stopped.

"How do we ditch them though?" Cyborg asked, in a very concerned whisper. Raven started walking again.

"We don't. Beast Boy, when we get back to the hotel us three are going to make a little stop before we go up to our rooms. Any suggestions?" Raven asked the boys.

"The arcade?" Beast Boy half asked, half said.

"Something I would do," Raven said, rolling her eyes at BB's stupidity.

"Oh, I know! How about we meet at the souvenir shop?" Cyborg questioned in a soft whisper. Robin and Starfire were starting to catch up.

"Not the best but it will have to work…" Raven said right before the other two caught up. The Titan's walked past a window. Starfire stopped and pressed her face against it.

"Star I wouldn't…" Robin started, but it was too late. A man in a mummy costume jumped against the glass.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed as she ran over to Robin and pulled his cape over her face.

"It's okay Star. It's just a man in a mask. But I don't suggest you go up to any of the windows anymore," Robin said making Starfire feel much better.

"Very well," Starfire stated. Despite the fact that she was calmer, she grasped onto Robin's shoulder as they began to walk again. It made her feel much safer knowing the Boy Wonder would always protect her from harm. They heard Cyborg and Beast Boy shriek like little girls as they entered the next room and someone jumped out at them.

"Now they're _screaming_ idiots… Oh that sounds so much better…" Raven complained as she walked past the banchees and the masked man. About three rooms later they were in a room that was pitch black but had the appearance of a star filled sky. If Starfire hadn't been so concerned about people, or things, jumping out at her she may have found it pretty. All of a sudden someone jumped out on Robin's side and held an object with the appearance of a gun to his head. Starfire shrieked her head off. The man pulled the 'trigger' and there was a loud **BANG! **

"Robin!" Starfire yelled in despair.

"It was fake Star, I'm fine!" he explained at a fairly fast tone. He looked coldly at the masked man. Starfire seemed as though she was about to cry but she fought the tears away.

"It… just seemed… so real," she stuttered. When the others had heard Star scream, they had turned frantically. They all felt kind of bad for Star…

"It's alright Star," Cyborg said, trying his best to help.

"Ya, you're doing pretty well for your first Haunted House… Heck your doing better than Cyborg and Beast Boy…" Raven added the last part sarcastically. Beast Boy and Cyborg just eyed Raven.

"Let's just get out of here," Robin said, taking Starfire's hand and leading her out. The others went swiftly after him. When they were out Raven was the first to speak.

"Well… what time is it?" she asked, looking directly at Robin.

"10:52…" he replied, glancing at his Rolex watch.

"The park closes at 11:00 tonight so we might as well leave and do everything else tomorrow…" Cyborg said disappointedly. He had wanted to get more done tonight but he could use a recharge.

"Awww man! 10:52 already! We've hardly done anything yet!" Beast Boy whined.

"Well maybe if we wouldn't have taken an hour eating break we could have gotten more done…" Raven glared at him. The teens began walking toward the exit rather quickly. Then it was decided that Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy would just fly them to the hotel instead of having to wait for a bus. When they reached the hotel, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy said they were going to the souvenir shop that was in the hotel.

"Whatever, I've got to get some sleep," Robin replied drowsily.

"As do I…" Starfire rubbed her eyes sleepily. The two of them began walking towards the elevator.

"I hope you have enjoyed your first day in the park and have a nice sleep!" Benjamin called promptly after them. When the two entered the elevator Robin broke the silence…

"Well, did you have a good time Starfire?" he asked, hoping she had.

"Yes, it was most glorious and I can not wait until tomorrow!" she exclaimed, even though not as peppy as usual because of her fatigue.

"That's good. What was your favorite part?" he asked rather intriguingly.

"I… um… Well, dan…dancing with you," she managed to choke out. She felt her face get hot and she avoided his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, trying to keep his cool but at the same time totally overjoyed at those words, not to mention shocked. **DING **The doors to the elevator slid open and the blushing duo stepped out.

"Yes… It was most enjoyable," and with those words, she walked down the hall, unlocked and opened her door, and turned to wave goodnight to him before entering.

"Wow…" Robin smiled to himself before going into his own room to get some well deserved rest.

**Teehee! R/S fluff rules! Brace yourselves for LOADS of it coming up within the next few chapters. Not really the next one but after that I'm warning you! Hope you enjoyed it and would you review, pretty please?**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really hope you enjoy the update.**

Chapter 12- Hour 9 - A Shot Of Shock

Starfire woke up to the sun shining threw her window. It would be an excellent day to be in the park of amusement. She looked next to her. Raven must have already gotten up. She forced herself out of bed and over to her suitcase. She pulled out a light purple sweat suit and walked over to the bathroom. She showered off quickly before getting dressed and going next door to the boys' room where Beast Boy greeted her.

"Hey, Star! We're gonna do that Haunted House again. You coming with?" Beast Boy asked curiously. She simple nodded her head. It seemed like no time at all before they were all gathered in the hotel lobby waiting for the bus.

"What else do you think we should do today Star?" Robin asked Starfire with a grin on his face.

"I do not care. Just something new would be nice," Starfire replied happily. The bus pulled up right at the closest entrance to the Haunted House.

"You have a good time," the old bus driver said, pulling the doors shut and driving off. The Titan's made their way to their destination. They waited in line only for a short time before-

"LOOK OUT!" Beast Boy screamed, pushing Starfire down. As he did, a bullet sped past. Fortunately, Raven reacted quickly, stopping the bullet right before it hit a young child in her fathers arms.

"What the...!" Cyborg yelled, taking out his sonic cannon defensively.

"Titan's, GO!" Robin shouted, pointing to the man who had shot the bullet who was pushing his way to the emergency exit. Starfire was already ahead of them. She was flying toward the man, her hands already glowed their dazzling green. Unfortunately, there was more than one man.

"Hey, babe! You weren't honestly going to hurt him were ya, gorgeous?" another, Asian looking man asked sweetly, grasping at Starfire's ankle. His first attempt was a failure but on the 2nd try he reached his objective, grounding Starfire.

"Let go now, please!" Starfire exclaimed. She was being anchored and she didn't like it. She didn't normally like to use her harsh powers on the regular criminals, but this was a special situation. The clever Tameranian heated her hands with the green star energy she possessed. As she suspected, he pulled his hands away from the burning. She took the opportune moment to fly too high in the air for anyone to reach. She joined the others in chasing the convict.

"Starfire! I need you to fly around to the opposite side of the exit!" Robin hollered above the noise. The crowd had now grown into a big, panicky mob running to all the exits. Starfire quickly did as she was instructed. As she reached the other side of the exit the door swung open. She lowered herself down trying to stop the raging lunatic, but was pulled down from behind. To her surprise, she heard a feminine voice.

"Get outta here, Rasheem!" When Starfire turned around she saw the middle- aged woman who had taken their tickets. Starfire made a quick intake of air as she saw this pathetic woman who had pulled her down.

"You're not stopping him, Hun," she said matter-o-factly, giving a smug grin to Starfire.

"We shall see…" Starfire replied. She grabbed the woman's hands that were pushing down fiercely on her shoulders. All she did was remove the woman's hands and throw her- strait into the hands on Cyborg, who took out a pair of handcuffs from a storage unit in his leg.

"Come on Star!" We have to catch him!" Robin called to her. He was rushing toward the quickly fleeting figure in the distance. Starfire followed hurriedly.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven were inside the now almost vacant building, trying to find the 2nd malicious man in the haunted house.

"Raven, do you really think he's here?" Beast Boy asked the goth. They were now walking threw a room with white pokeadots everywhere.

"I don't know Beast Boy…" Raven answered. She glanced into one of the windows where someone would usually try to scare you by jumping against the glass. To not much surprise, no one jumped out. Starfire didn't know why she was seeing this.

"Robin!" She shot back to flying threw the air toward the escapee. She saw Robin dodging bullets, but just barely… She started to fly toward him but she was too late.

BANG Robin fell to the ground with a thud…

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Starfire shot up in bed. She looked around. She was in her hotel room. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What's your deal?" Raven rolled over in bed. She looked grouchily at Starfire.

"I'm sorry friend. I believe I have experienced one of the nightmares," Starfire said softly, starting to blush.

"Ya, well could you have one of the 'nightmares' in silence. I've heard you groaning all night. Did it have to do with the Haunted House? I know you got pretty freaked in there."

"Well…" Starfire thought. She didn't know if she should say yes or no. After all, it had scared her that they had pretended to shoot Robin in the haunted house, but that really had more to do with Robin than the haunted house.

"Never mind…" Raven groaned, trying to get herself out of bed. "Why don't you tell me about this nightmare?"

**TADA! Hope you liked it. I wrote this chapter right after 6. Kind of strange… Anyway, review please!**


	13. Chapter 13 and 14

**Updating, yay! Hey, guess what? I won 1st place in my very first swim meet race! Takes a bow Anyway, not story related but oh well, deal with it. Hope you guys enjoy the update.**

Chapter 13- Day 2, Hour 1, Getting Ready for the Day (girls)**  
**

After hearing about Starfire's dream, Raven was kind of struck. One, because she didn't know Star's mind was capable to fathom something so dark. Two, because she had gotten **_that much _**fear from the haunted house, so much it didn't seem possible.

"Wow, Starfire… Sounds like you've had quite a night," Raven said, looking worriedly at her friend. She knew that the boys were planning on walking threw the Fright Zone and Carn_evil _tonight. She was now thinking maybe she should stay out and walk around with Starfire.

"Yes, but now that I have talked through it with you I am feeling much better," she explained, laughing it off. "How silly of me to think such crazy things!" She got up and headed for the shower. "You do not mind that I go first?"

"Oh, no, go ahead," Raven motioned to Starfire. She then got up and walked over to her suitcase and took out a dark green graphic tee with the words "I See Stupid People" printed on it in black. She then removed a black pair of drawstring sweatpants and black and green tennis shoes she had bought to match. She flipped the T.V. on to a random channel to see what was on. She was surprised at what she saw. It was her and all her friends, in the haunted house. Even worse than that, it was when the fake gun had been pulled on Robin and Starfire had screamed. Someone had caught it on tape and sent it to a news station.

"Apparently the young Titan had quite a scare yesterday night. The alien of the Titans was caught on tape screaming as her comrade, and leader of the team, Robin, had a fake gun pulled on him last night in 'The Pharaoh's Secret'.," the reporter was saying. Raven heard the shower water turn off. She saw the door start to open. She changed the channel and then quickly turned off the T.V.

"Friend, you may go take the shower now," Starfire told Raven. She was holding her bath towel around her and searching through her suitcase for an appropriate outfit for the day.

"Okay, then," Raven scooped up her outfit and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 'Now we're going to have fans and paparazzi chasing us all day'. Raven though disappointedly.

Raven turned the shower up almost as hot as it could go and stepped in. She wore a bathing suit since she didn't feel that hotel showers were clean enough. 'I wonder how everyone's going to react when we get into the park and there are news stations everywhere. Sure, our hometown doesn't do that but it will make the perfect headline for a paper… 'Cedar Pointe for Halloweekends'! Titan's Take A Break From Fighting Crime! Boy are we in for it… Poor Starfire, being embarrassed like that on camera, I hope she never finds out.' She turned the water off and got out to get dressed and put her hair up in a simple pony.

Starfire finally found the perfect outfit. It was a light purple halter top with a dark blue jean jacket hemmed in purple with jeans to match the jacket. She threw it on. She reached for the brush… What to do with her hair? She couldn't leave it down, it would become too tangled. She settled on to cowgirl like braids. She just hoped Robin would think it was cute. Her thoughts settled back on the night before. "Dancing with you…" she accidentally said aloud. She had been so caught up in thought she hadn't seen nor heard Raven exit the bathroom.

"What?" Raven asked her quizzically. Then it hit her like a brick…

_Flashback_

"_They were the center of attention! When they got done, Robin had her in a perfect dip! Everyone clapped and everything!" Beast Boy squealed excitedly with laughter. "You don't know what you missed!" The souvenir shop cashier was starting to look annoyed at all Beast Boys yelping. Cyborg and Raven had only laughed at it all._

_End Flashback_

Raven smiled. Starfire was thinking about dancing with Robin.

"Nothing!" Starfire exclaimed. Her face turned deep, flushed red. She tried to hide her face from Raven. "So, what are the plans for today friend Raven?"

"Don't know. Guess we should go see what the boys are up to…" Raven said, trying not to smile to hard. That would certainly throw Starfire into question mode. It was bad enough that Robin had seen Raven smiling when they were leaving…

_Flashback_

_Starfire took the final bite of her cookie. She picked up her milk and leaned back to gulp it all down. When she came up she had…_

"_Starfire…" Raven started to giggle. That was such a foreign thing to her mouth, Starfire started to giggle with her just because she didn't know if Raven would ever giggle again and she had always wanted to share a laugh with her dear friend._

"_What is so funny friend?" Starfire finally chuckled out._

"_You… you have…" Raven giggled some more, "You have milk on… your eyelash!" Raven burst. She watched as Starfire turned to look in the mirror, and when she did, she burst out in a sincere laugh. Then there was a knock on the door…_

_End Flashback_

"Yes, let us go meet with our friends," Starfire replied, finally starting to return to her normal orangish tint instead of apple red. They grabbed their room key and headed across the hall.

**_Combined Chapters!_**

Chapter 14- Day 1, Getting Ready For The Day (boys)

"Beast Boy! Get up, NOW!" Cyborg screamed into the sleeping teen's pointy green ear. He finally jumped awake.

"What happened? Is there trouble!" he shrieked. His eyes darted quickly around the room. He saw Cyborg standing next to him wearing a blue hoody today with his arms folded and his eyebrow raised. Other than that, nothing was out of place. The dresser, T.V., small table, and two other beds were all in the right places. He also noted the two other beds were already made. "You guys made your beds?" he asked. Why would anyone make their bed when they got room service?

"Yep! Now get your green butt up! I'm making pancakes for breakfast and the girls should be here any minute! Robin's in the shower but after him it's your turn," Cyborg told Beast Boy, while going over to the small table where his George Foreman grill was heating up. He began to pour the mix onto the griddle. Beast Boy got up slowly and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He walked lazily over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. His stuff was in a suitcase inside the drawer. Robin had insisted they keep the place neat. Maybe that was why both the beds were made. He took out some baggy black jeans and a purple tee. He would just wear his normal shoes. He saw Robin walk out of the bathroom and headed towards it.

"Morning Beast Boy," Today he sported a MTX (motor cross) green tee and some regular faded blue jeans. Robin stated as he walked over to the dresser where his hair gel sat. Maybe he would just leave his hair down. It wasn't like anyone would be seeing him today besides his friends and Starfire… But surprisingly, he didn't feel a need to gel his hair for her. He knew she would be his friend no matter what he looked like. God, he loved that about her, along with everything else… There was a knock at the door. "I've got it," Robin stated, stepping away from the counter and putting the cap on the gel. It was the girls, as he expected.

"Come on in," he smiled friendlily and motioned them inside the room. Raven stepped inside first, followed by Starfire who Robin locked eyes with for only a moment before she looked down again.

"Hey, girls! I'm cookin' breakfast right now. Make yourselves at home!" Cyborg called, as he flipped a pancake perfectly. The girls could smell the blueberry aroma filling the room.

"It smells wonderful Cyborg!" Starfire smiled, noticing her favorite kind of pancakes cooking on the griddle. She plopped down on the bed and reached for the remote…

"Starfire! Um… How about we play, checkers?" Raven managed to think fast enough to stop Starfire from turning on the T.V. "Actually, how about you and _Robin _play checkers," she looked at Robin. "I forgot something in the room. I'll be right back," she left the room with a wide grin on her face. She had noticed Cyborg's grin grow larger when she had said that.

"Okay then…" Robin looked at Starfire and she just looked back at him. He watched as she finally broke eye contact and bit her bottom lip nervously. He, not knowing what else to do, walked over to the dresser and took the travel game off the dresser. He sat it down on the floor and began setting up the pieces. Starfire got off the bed and sat down on the opposite side of the board. They were playing checkers for about two minutes when Beast Boy walked out of the shower.

"D…d…dude y…you used up all th… the ho…t wat…er!" Beast Boy exclaimed, stuttering all the way. He was shivering in his outfit almost identical to the one he had worn the day before but in different colors.

"Breakfast is ready!" Cyborg yelled happily, sitting down proudly to his big pile of flap-jacks. Robin and Starfire left their checkers game for later and got their plates of food. They had to eat on the bed since there were not enough chairs at the table, but they didn't mind.

Raven had been looking for her black Element hoody for 5 minutes and couldn't find it anywhere. Finally she opened Starfire's suitcase as a last resort, though she didn't really want to invade her privacy. There was a feeling that made her look in there. She dug around and finally found her hoody. She figured, since they packed together, she may have accidentally slipped it in Star's suitcase instead of her own. Closing Star's luggage, she left the room speedily, locking the door behind her. When she got to the other room, the others were already eating. She grabbed a plate and ate with them. They would all go to the park when they were done. It was only 9:30am. The park didn't even open till 10:00am.


	14. Chapter 15 and 16

**Sorry it took me a bit longer to update. To be honest, I could have updated Saturday but I just downright didn't feel like it. Anyway, hope you think this chapter was worth the wait…  
**

Chapter 15- Day 2, Hour 2, Paparazzi Problems

The Titan's got off the bus and headed toward the entrance to the park. Robin just hoped they didn't see the same creepy lady as before, but not nearly as much as Starfire did. As they neared the gate they could hear some of the rides getting test runs. They were slightly early but oh well. They could wait a couple minutes.

As it turns out, the gates were opening right as they approached.

"Dude that is _so _lucky, we don't have to wait!" Beast Boy shrieked happily. Oh how he despised waiting. Of course there were some instances where things were worth waiting for, but very rarely.

"That actually isn't that lucky. Now I don't get to read my book…" Raven replied to Beast Boy's comment, looking rather disappointed. She put her book back in her zip up pocket on her hoody.

"Friends, what shall we go on first on this glorious morning?" Starfire was right. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was casting its rays of light across the lake and the sky was a clear blue one with only a few white and puffy clouds here and there. The rides were gleaming and the air was fresh and clean smelling. There was only a slight breeze and it was not very bothersome. Absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way. Then again, Starfire called every morning, afternoon, evening, and anything else you could think of glorious.

"I don't know… There are lots of things to choose from… Maybe Mantis or Power Tower or…" Beast Boy was cut off by a flashing light, then 10 million more. "Dude, what is that?" He turned to Raven and saw her look of sheer terror. She knew what it was. "Raven?"

"I… don't know! Let's get out of here, now," Raven answered, trying to group the rest of them together to get them out of the area. She knew that those flashes were coming from cameras and she knew that paparazzi were behind those cameras holding microphones and video camcorders. Unfortunately know one was moving, but walking into the crowd to find out what it was.

"Robin! Robin where are you!" Starfire hollered above the noise. She had lost all her friends in the crowd and people were pulling on her left and right. "Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg?"

"Starfire? That you girl?" Cyborg thought that he had seen Star's red crimson hair. "Star!"

"Dear friend! Where are the others?" Starfire asked Cyborg as he took her hand and started pushing threw the crowd.

"Don't know. We'll just have to find them…" he answered, looking back at her briefly.

Reporters were asking Robin questions here and there and everywhere. The flashing cameras were blinding him and no matter how many times he pushed one out of the way there was another waiting. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, is any one there!" He called out in hope. No one answered. This hadn't happened to them in a long time since the law had been enforced in their city that no one was to hound the young hero's while they were living their personal lives. He had loved that law but now it was not there to protect him from the madness.

"Dude, get away from me! Stop it! Ouch!" came the voice of Beast Boy. He sounded like they were giving him just as much trouble.

"Beast Boy, I'm over here!" Robin called out frantically. He waved his hand into the air wildly. They both pushed towards each other. "We have to find the others and then get on a ride or something, fast!" Beast Boy nodded and made sure to stay close to Robin as they pushed around calling the other Titan's names.

At this point the media had spread over to her, despite her attempt to get away from them. She was now pushing deeper into the crowd to try and find her friends. She figured that was the best thing to do. By now she figured it was more than just the press anyway.

"Raven is that you?" she heard from somewhere near her. She turned and ran into Cyborg and Starfire. "We have located you! Now we only need to find Robin and Beast Boy…" Starfire stated with a look of thought. "Perhaps we shall go to the outskirts of the crowd. That is where they will be trying to get to yes?"

"Good idea Star. Let's get moving girls…" Cyborg took Raven's hand and pushed strongly through the crowd as if they were little girls and he was their big brother. They finally reached the outskirts.

"I don't see them…" Raven stated worriedly. She looked all around until she saw a green hand sticking out of the crowd. "I see Beast Boy!" She began to run toward the hand and pulled it out. Sure enough Beast Boy stumbled out of the crowd followed by Robin. Cyborg and Starfire rushed over and Starfire gave both her friends hugs.

"You are undamaged!" she exclaimed happily.

"Let's get on something… Before they realize we're not in there…" Robin pointed to the mob. All the others shook they're heads.

_**Combined Chapters!**_

Chapter 16- Day 2, Hour 2, The Conversation

They had agreed to go on Disaster Transport since it was relevantly close to it and the line was pretty short. Fortunately for Robin it was decided Raven and Beast Boy would go on together and Cy would go by himself so Robin got to go with Star.

When they were seated in the rollercoaster and heading up the hill, the coaster stopped. About a minute later an announcement was made that the coaster was having a technical difficulty so they would be waiting a while. Starfire heard Raven groan in from the front car. She and Robin were seated conveniently in the very back, away from earshot.

"Robin, the paparazzi was my fault…" Starfire cast her eyes downward. She knew it was too dark for Robin to see her face, which was very good because she was blushing like mad. She was so embarrassed.

"What?" Robin asked her, squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Well, when, in, if… In the haunted house yesterday, someone caught the whole, ummm… gunshot thing… on tape," She finally got out. Words couldn't describe how ashamed she felt right now.

"How do you know that?" he questioned, staying calm.

"Well… When I was in the room last night, right before I went to bed I saw it on T.V. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might be angered," she said sorrowfully. She heard him let out a small bit of laughter. "What is so funny?"

"You thought I would be mad at you. Star, I _can't _get mad at you, especially for something like that. The people who taped that would have taped it even if you hadn't gotten scared and the media still would have known we were here," Robin stated surely. He knew that it wasn't her fault and could not believe she thought it was.

"I… Thank you…" she said, almost disbelievingly. "Robin, I have always wanted to tell you that-" The ride started back up again and they began to move up the tracks. Starfire was slightly disappointed, but she did believe that everything happened for a reason, whatever that reason may be. They started to descend down the hill and she let out a small smile knowing that soon she would tell Robin exactly how she felt about him…

**Check out my new story, Casey Hates Christmas! And while you're at it review this one!**


	15. Chapter 17

**Hey there my faithful readers! I am so very proud of this story!  Yay! Chapter 17 is up! Happy Holidays by the way! Enjoy the update! **

**The next few chapters will have dedications to all the people that have been reviewing for like ever, so watch for your name!**

**Dedication- Blue Ten**

Chapter 17- Day 2, Hour 3, Speed and Power

"This is the second fastest roller coaster in the whole park!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. They were now heading for the Millennium Force and none of the other Titan's joy could compare to Beast Boy. Well… Maybe Starfire's but other than that…

"Yep! This is awesome! Since all those people know we're here we get free cuts ahead of everyone else! That is one big advantage!" Cyborg exclaimed jovially. The security guards had finally gotten almost all the reporters out of the park and now the Titan's were granted speed passes on every ride for the inconvenience.

"Well, I would rather have not had the insane paparazzi here in the first place but alls well that ends well I guess…" Robin said half-heartedly.

"It's a proven fact that all reporters are zombies who are complete Barbies and trend followers who can't think for themselves," (No offense! Just a Raven remark, not meant as a slam!) Raven stated, completely unphased. She walked forward in a brisk pace for no apparent reason.

Starfire just walked along in silence, planning the way to tell Robin how she felt about him. When was the right time? How was she supposed to get him alone with her? Of course she didn't want the others to be there. Should she tell him at all? She wouldn't want to ruin their great friendship. Oh… What to do?

"Star you're pretty quiet over there. Somethin the matter?" Cyborg asked caringly. She smiled at him. He was such a big brother.

"I am fine, merely thinking…" she reassured him. After all, that was the truth, mostly. She tried to perk up a little to appear more convincing. "So, this shall be my most thrilling ride yet, yes?" she asked the group as a whole.

"Oh yea… This is like…" Starfire just sort of tuned Beast Boy out, though she knew it was rude. She really had a lot to think about. After about five more minutes of walking they arrived at the Millennium Force and showed their passes to the guy working the ride.

"Go ahead! Have fun!" he exclaimed as he realized who they were. "Umm… I know you are all on vacation but my umm… _daughter_… would love an autograph from each of you!" he told them enthusiastically.

"Fine…" Robin rolled his eyes. He quickly signed, _to our number one girl. _"Your daughters name?" he asked.

"Meghan…" Robin finished it and signed his name, followed swiftly by the others.

"Have a nice day!" Starfire called to the man when they started walking away. "Tell your daughter that we say the hi!"

Raven slid into the car next to Cyborg. Beast Boy sat by himself with some persuasion and of course Robin sat next to Starfire. After the usual announcements they were sent off and up the first hill. When they reached the top, they slowly started to go over the edge, and then, all of a sudden, they were shooting down speedily at speeds up to 75 miles and hour! They zoomed through tunnels and up and down hills and around a big chunk of the park. All of them screamed this time, so no one had the right to make fun of Raven for barfing when they got off.

"Ugh… When that bird hit the coaster right in front of me I was done… So… Gross…" Raven put a hand over her stomach and lifted her greenish tinted face out of the trash can. "I think I'm better now…"

"That's good. Now what?" Robin asked. He had screamed but he didn't feel sick.

"How about I sit the next one out," Raven replied, turning around and puking in the trash once more.

"I don't feel so good either… BB you want to stay off the next one too?" Cy looked at his friend with an idea gleaming in his eyes. Beast Boy didn't take the hint.

"I don't thi-" he started reply but was jabbed in the ribs by Cyborg's elbow. "Owww! Ya, I'll sit the next one out!"

"But that leaves only me and Star. Are you guys sure?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at her feet… If they said yes, then that had happened for a reason…. She looked up. They all shook their heads vigorously, besides Raven whose head was in the trash can. Well, there was her answer. It was just to be her and Robin.

"Well then… what do you want to go on Star?" Robin asked her. She just shrugged. She didn't know any of the rides so she couldn't rightfully say.

"How about Power Tower? That ride is always fun and I think you'll love it."

"Very well, but, Robin, why is it called the 'Power Tower'?" Starfire asked. He just looked at her in thought of how to answer.

"You'll see," he finally answered simply. Then they all began to walk towards the Power Tower. When they got there Raven ran to a garbage can and the other two sat down on a bench. Starfire and Robin walked right on with a large group of other people, this time with no one stopping then for an autograph.

"Go ahead, get on. Buckle up. Enjoy your ride and so on and so forth…" the apparently bored teenage boy said lamely. When he had checked all the seatbelts he gave thumbs up sign and they started to move slowly off the ground.

"Ohhhh, Robin I am most anxious! I can not wait to see what happens!" she said happily. He had not told her what the ride did so she would be surprised, though to him, it seemed obvious.

"Well, it won't be long now so just calm down…" he said, placing one of his hands on her own. She just blushed and so did he, but he kept it there anyway. Then they reached the top. "Look at that view…" Robin pointed with his other hand.

"It is beautiful! So this was the point of the ride?" she took a deep breath. Robin did not respond. "Robin, I really wanted to tell you this before, but we were interrupted and-" Then the ride dropped them downward. "AHHHHHHH!" Starfire screamed with a mix of fear, shock, and pure excitement. She was also very disappointed. This 'happening for a reason' thing was getting old. She noticed Robin had yelled pretty loud too on the way down.

"Robin… why did you not tell me?" she breathed heavily when the ride had stopped falling. She wore a huge grin, despite the interruption that had so disappointed her.

"I thought you would have more fun if you were more surprised." She giggled and nodded.

"I think you were right," she giggled. They unbuckled when instructed and headed for the exit.

**How did you like it? That kind of sucks for Starfire doesn't it? Review please!**

**p.s. I added that bird part for you swimmergirl642! **

**The Royal Princess  
♥**

**ya**


	16. Chapter 18

**Hi! Well, don't be mad at me! I know it's been like a week! I was barfing for 3 of those days and one was Christmas! Grrr… Fine, be mad, but I'm giving you this update as soon as I possibly could:p**

**Dedication- StarSoSweet**

Chapter 18- Day 2, Hour 4, Dim Wits in Distress

"I'm telling you Raven, you should sign up for the costume contest!" Beast Boy exclaimed at the unwilling teenage heroine.

"No," she stated colorlessly. The five teens, now reunited, were headed for nowhere in particular, just walking to see what else there was to be done.

"I think that would be most wonderful. Maybe all of us could dress up as ourselves for the contest!" Starfire stated happily. She was recovering quite nicely from her setback and could not wait for the next event of the day.

"Um… Star… A costume's purpose is to hide who you really are or to pretend to be something your not," Robin explained to her. He noticed they were walking past a smog machine. As it started to spray out the smog he could smell the distinct scent that came with it and could feel the denser air on his bare arm.

"I suppose… Then maybe we could go as each other! I could be Raven and she could be me and…" Starfire started.

"Not a chance. I've been you before; I don't need to be you again…" Raven objected. She saw some little kids inhaling the smog and blowing it back out like they were smoking. "Idiots…"

"Aw, come on man that would be a blast! We would win that contest for sure!" Cyborg finally piped in. "I could be Robin, Beast Boy could be me, and Rob could be BB!"

"That would be fun to see…" Raven replied. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a teenage boy leaning out the edge of an orange sky car. "Look!" She almost exclaimed. The boy tumbled over the edge and was only hanging on by one hand.

"He can't hold on much longer! Beast Boy, get that kid!" Robin hollered, pointing up at the kid. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew up to grab the kid with his talons, but he let go before Beast Boy could get up there. Then Starfire jumped into action, flying up as quickly as Tameranianly possible she grabbed the boy and brought him down to the ground gently.

"What were ya'll thinking, leaning out of a sky car like that!" Cyborg lectured the idiotic kid. He looked embarrassed but unharmed. When Cyborg stopped yelling he quickly darted off. "You're just lucky we were here! Don't do that again because next time you won't be so lucky!" he called after the boy.

"What a fool," Raven stated the obvious.

"Dude, he looked sort of familiar…" Beast Boy said, as he squinted his eyes in confusion

"I think you're just seeing things. Now, back to the real issue here…" Cyborg began, oblivious to the fact that the Titan's had indeed seen this kid before.

**Short chapter I know, but it was another filler and I am still recovering from the flu. So, what'd ya think of it though. The next chapter won't take near as long as this one did to come out. At least, I hope it won't. I can't make any promises. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 19

**Dedication- shojobutterfly**

Chapter 19- Day 2, Hour 41/2, Everybody's Envious Every Now And Then

"Dude, I'm hungry…" Beast Boy whined. They were now walking in front of the Wicked Twister.

"It is 12:30… Didn't we pass a burger stand a little while ago?" Robin asked curiously. He could have sworn he had smelt burgers.

"We can't eat at a burger stand! Hello, vegetarian in the house!" Beast Boy yelped at Robin. "And don't you forget it…" he said, folding his arms against his chest indignantly as people stared at him strangely.

"Okay… Well maybe you can't but… We can!" Cyborg retorted, running back to where the burger stand was. The others just shrugged and followed, leaving the disbelieving teen standing there alone.

"Fine! Eat the poor cow that had to die to give you food!" Beast Boy shouted. But, instead of protesting anymore he looked both ways, and ran after his friends.

"What can I get for you?" asked a teenage boy working the burger stand. He quickly turned around and flipped a patty before turning back to look at Raven.

"Just… Get me a Pepsi and a hotdog…" she stepped back so Robin could fill his order.

"I'll take a burger, fries, and Sprite," he said taking out his wallet. He would pay for his friends today.

"I'll take 4 burgers, 2 things of fries, and a Root Beer!" Cyborg exclaimed to the boy.

"Okay…" he mumbled to himself. "Anything else?"

"Ya, um… You got anything vegetarian?" Beast Boy questioned, leaning against the stand and raising an eyebrow.

"Well… We have fries…" the boy answered dumbly.

"I'll take two orders of fries then, and a Pepsi."

"I shall take a hotdog with lots of the mustard and a Pepsi!" Starfire shouted over Beast Boy's head without too much trouble since he was so short.

"Okay so that will be 5 burgers, 2 hotdogs, 5 fries, 3 Pepsi's, 1 Root Beer, and 1 Sprite?" the boy repeated the order to make sure he got everything right. The Titan's all nodded. "That'll be $25.00…" Robin pulled out the money and handed it over to the most likely high school drop-out. After getting their food all the Titan's sat down at a small table and began to eat.

"Not bad… So, what do you want to do next?" Beast Boy asked, shoving another fry in his mouth.

"Wicked Twister and Max- Air are right by here and then we could maybe head over to Dragster… By the time we finish all that it should be like 3:30…" Cyborg answered.

"I can't wait for tonight… All the haunting stuff starts at 8:00 and I **am **going to do **all **of it…" Raven stated. She took a small bite of her hotdog and then quickly sipped her pop. "Amusement Park food… Gross…"

"I wish to know… The haunting stuff, what exactly is it?" Starfire asked, licking some of the mustard off the top of the hotdog before taking a bite.

"Well, there are a number of things, but you don't really have to do them Star, I'll walk around them with you, if you want," Robin told her comfortingly.

"Thank you Robin, but I think I shall try. After all, Raven has explained to me that they are men in masks… Nothing more…" Starfire said calmly. She was going to do the haunted houses and anything else haunted for that matter. She didn't want to be labeled a baby.

"If you want…" Robin said shakily, not wanting Star to be so afraid again. He'd end up blaming himself and feel bad about it the rest of the trip. After all the Titan's finished up their food they decided to head to the Wicked Twister.

"How exciting… As long as it doesn't make me barf, I'll go on it…" Raven told the others.

"Um… Raven, that's the ride, right there…" Cyborg pointed to the Wicked Twister, as it zoomed up one of the twisting sides of the yellow and green ride.

"Oh… Well, have fun…" Raven said abruptly, looking horrifyingly at the surely, make-me-puke ride.

"Looks like we're riding together this time, my little snot colored friend!" Cyborg exclaimed merrily as he darted toward Wicked Twister.

"Hey, wait up for me!" Beast Boy sprinted behind the metal man, oblivious to the fact he had been insulted- again. Starfire giggled happily.

"Shall we follow them?" she asked angelically. Robin nodded and smiled. Quickly, on gut instinct alone, Starfire clutched Robin's hand and ran with him, or rather, catching him by surprise and dragging him half way there before he regained composure and began to run with her.

Luckily for Robin, Starfire did not turn around for fear of Robin seeing her red face, so she did not see his, which had the resemblance to a tomato. Starfire quickly flashed her free ride pass at the man working the ride and they sat in the seats behind their friends.

"I only hope this ride will not be nauseating…" Starfire smiled at Robin.

"Let's both hope not…" Robin replied, but then looked down at his and Starfire's still interlaced fingers. Starfire noticed this and quickly pulled away and gave a little nervous giggle. Robin just turned his face away. Then they were off.

After getting off the ride the teens felt pretty woozy… Even Beast Boy.

"Did you have fun?" Raven asked sarcastically as her green (and greener) faced friends approached.

"It was- interesting…" Starfire said, plopping her self down on a bench and holding her stomach. "I believe I am experiencing the nausea."

"I believe I'm going to be experiencing the blowing chunks…" Beast Boy looked at a trash can warily.

"So, what now?" Cyborg asked, already recovering from his little bit of a queasy spell.

"I'm thinking we should go on something slow, that doesn't move in circles…" Robin put in.

"Oh… That'll be easy to find…" Raven replied sarcastically. "How about the kiddy cars? Oh, wait, those move in circles…" Raven snapped, letting anger seep in to her voice ever so slightly.

"Dude, who shoved a stick up your butt?" Beast Boy asked the agitated Raven with curiosity.

"Look… I didn't get much sleep last night and I haven't meditated since yesterday. Maybe we should take a break and come back to the park later," Raven calmed down.

"That's a good idea… Too bad we didn't think of that before we ate lunch…" Robin told the team. "Well, any objections?" All the Titan's shook their head, so they decided to go back to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Raven decided to go up to her room and meditate, then take a much needed nap, but the boys and Starfire were not really tired, so they all decided to go for a swim.

"Okay, Starfire, meet us at the pool when you're done getting changed. Got it?" Robin asked the alien.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, before entering Raven and her quarters. Now… What to wear? She had packed 2 bathing suits and could not decide to go for the one-piece or bikini.

"Going for a swim?" Raven asked her curiously, opening one eye from her levitating position above the bed.

"Yes, the boys and I are going to go for a swim. But I'm afraid that I have a dilemma…" Starfire replied to her gothic resembling friend.

"What would that be, Starfire?" Raven asked sounding as though she had heard it a million times and didn't really care at all, which was true.

"I can not decide which swimsuit to wear. What do you think?" Starfire held up the two options for Raven to observe. One was a lime green one piece that showed much of her back and was really just a plain one piece- nothing special. The other however, was a 2 piece with a pink top that had a brown flower on one side and tied in the back like a halter. The bottom piece was like a pair of short shorts, with the same brown color as the flower, with a belt like thing that held a pink circle of plastic in the middle.

"Definitely the 2 piece," she told Starfire. Then, quickly realizing she had just given fashion advice, added, "You know, it doesn't matter but it… um… Are you trying to impress someone?"

"Well… um… well…" Starfire coughed quietly.

"You don't have to say it… I know, I can read minds, remember?" Raven finally decided she wouldn't be able to meditate anymore and landed gently on the bed. Unfolding her legs, she slid off the bed and walked over to Starfire. "This stays between you and me okay…" Starfire nodded her agreement. "I honestly think that the two piece is… well… hotter… I mean, it's not like I'm totally oblivious to fashion, it's just that I don't spend time on it because, well… It's not like I'm not a girl, I have the natural ability to tell these things and-

"You truly do need to meditate friend Raven. I will not disturb you any longer…" Starfire said to her fatigued friend. She walked over to the bathroom and changed, slipping into her brown and pink striped sandals as the final touch. Now what about her hair? She pulled out her braids and brushed out most of the waves that were created. She took out her pink hair ties and put her hair into pigtails and then grabbed her matching towel that had come with the swimsuit. Time to go to the pool…

OoOo

"Where is she?" Robin asked, standing up from his lounger in the indoor pool room. Beast Boy swam over to the edge of the pool and looked up at Robin, in his black swim trunks and red tank top who had not even removed his red flip flops.

"Dude, girls take _forever_ to change. I'm sure she's just fixing her hair or something," Beast Boy stated logically, before morphing into a green gold fish and darting off threw the water.

"The little guy's right, for once," Cyborg rolled his one human eye and then dove off the diving board into the water, causing a huge splash.

"Hello friends!" Starfire yelled and raised one hand in an excited wave. She flew over to them and took off her beach towel. Robin gulped. She was so… hot.

"Hi Star…" Robin choked out. "Guess we should… swim…" He took off his tank top and dove into the water. Starfire smiled and canon-balled in after him. After splashing to the surface, Starfire screamed…

"This water is freezing!" Robin laughed.

"Ya… Helps you swim faster," he splashed her friendlily.

"Uh! Robin!" She splashed him back, laughing as he shivered. They began chasing each other and splashing each other viciously, giggling (on Starfire's part) and laughing the whole time. After about 10 minutes they were joined by Beast Boy and Cyborg. Suddenly the door to the pool deck swung open, and in came 3 teenage boys.

"What'd we have here? Come look at this Ryan…" One of the boys looked down at the 4 teens in the pool, which had now stopped to look up at the boys.

"What'dya want now, Sid?" A boy who looked strangely familiar asked. 'Sid' just nodded at Starfire. "Hm… Hey babe…" The boy dove into the water smoothly.

"Babe?" Starfire looked to Robin for an answer, but before he could 'Ryan' emerged.

"What's a hottie like you doing here?" he asked her, raising a blonde eyebrow above his blue eye.

"Actually, I am not hot, I am cold…" Starfire answered, having no clue what the boy was actually referring to. He burst out laughing and turned to the 3rd boy.

"We got ourselves a comedian, Frankie…" he told the black haired, oriental looking kid.

"You know how to pick um…" Frankie answered, laughing spiritedly. This whole thing had been making Robin's blood boil. His fists were now curled and he swore he could feel his face turning a deep and dark red.

"Look… I don't know who you think you are…" he started. Right at that moment Ryan picked Starfire up bridal style.

"What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" She exclaimed, bewildered by his sudden movement. He merely laughed, along with his friends. That was it, Robin was done.

"Put her down…" he seethed, his teeth clenched. "Now…"

"Aww… She your girlfriend? What a waste of a hot chick…" Ryan shook his head, tauntingly, he pretended he was going to put Starfire down but then pulled her right back up. Starfire knew that she could stop him, but she was much enjoying Robin getting worked up over this. She knew it was cruel but she couldn't help it. But she quickly did regret not doing something as the strange boy's lips touched her forehead. Starfire's mouth dropped in a moment of total disbelief.

Robin stood still for about 2 seconds before charging toward the boy, even in the water he approached at an inhumanly quick pace. He softly but firmly pushed Starfire out of Ryan's arms, and then decked the boy, not holding back.

"I warned you… You didn't take the warning… Now you _will _pay!" Robin punched the boy again.

"Robin, stop! You will harm him too badly! STOP!" Starfire tried to pull Robin off the boy, whose nose was now bleeding to no end, but was unsuccessful. Beast Boy and Cyborg, who had still been trying to comprehend what was happening until this point, jumped into action, prying the boy wonder off the badly bruised boy. Now that the pounding was over, the other two boys pulled their badly beaten friend from the water.

"You're nuts!" Frankie called back, as he exited the pool area. Robin, still calming himself down, did not reply. He pulled his arms from his friends grasp and got out of the pool. Grabbing his towel, he exited the pool area without a word.

"It is my fault…" Starfire looked down at an invisible object of interest.

"Don't blame yourself Star… You couldn't have known that stupid jerk would do that to you…" Beast Boy told her. He put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Ya, don't worry about it… Robin'll be fine…" Cyborg told her, getting out of the pool, and hopping into the hot tub.

"I am going back to my room…" Starfire flew out of the pool, gathered her stuff, and exited the area.

"Well…" Beast Boy hopped into the hot tub with Cyborg. "I guess one of us should take Star and the other should take Robin, huh?" Beast Boy asked his friend.

"Not this time… If they don't learn to talk to each other about junk like this than…"

"Then what?"

"I don't know but it can't be good…" Cyborg looked at the changeling in a look of pure sorrow. "I feel so bad for them… But BB, we can't do anything about it this time…"

**Welp, there's your jealousy chapter thebiggestfan. I hope you enjoyed it. Other than saying that, I don't have any comments so… REVIEW!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**

**p.s. I got forums! Yay!**


	18. Chapter 20

**These chapters take so long to type out! They are so much longer than my earlier ones… Anyway… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WOOT! I AM OFFICIALLY A TEENAGER! Thank you, thank you. Here is your update!**

**Dedication- StarrGoddess**

Chapter 20- Day 2, Brotherly Love

Raven heard someone fumbling with the lock on the door and jumped out of her steady trance. "Whose there!" she exclaimed. She walked over to the door and realized the aura of none other than Starfire. "Starfire?" she pulled the door open as she spoke. Starfire looked like a wreck. Her wet hair was clinging to her head, her eyes were puffy and red, she was still dripping water all over the floor and she was paler than Raven herself. "Wow… Starfire… What happened?"

"I…I… I cannot talk about it!" she screamed before running in the room and collapsing on the bed, pushing her head into the pillow as to muffle the sobs.

Raven, still in shock, though deeply. What could be so wrong with Starfire to make her act this way? Only one thought came to her mind…

"Starfire did something happen with Robin?" She asked this while sitting down gently next to the devastated Tameranian. She just wailed louder.

"If tis me fult!" Raven couldn't grasp what Star had been saying though the pillow.

"Star… Sit up… I can't understand if you talk to the pillow…" Starfire found the voice and support of her best friend comforting enough to sit up.

"I said it was my fault…" Starfire repeated, taking a deep breath. "All of it… It was all my fault…"

"What? What was all your fault?" Raven listened to Starfire intently as she told the whole story in about 5 minutes.

"And then he stormed off and I do not know where he went!" she finished, bursting into a fresh set of tears.

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you. None of us do… But, why didn't you stop him? I mean, it's not like you're helpless…" Raven noticed Starfire cringe.

"That is why it is my fault. I could have done something but… I was enjoying Robin getting jealous…" Starfire cringed again at her own words. Raven's jaw dropped slightly. She quickly snapped it shut.

"Well… Maybe… Maybe you should find him and talk to him…"

OoOo

Robin could still feel a little bit of the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had gotten jealous before, but this was different. Heck, he had even felt it over Starfire before, but it still wasn't the same. He had felt better after beating the crap out of the kid, but then when he got to thinking, 'Ryan' deserved worse. Much worse… He observed his view of the lake from the beach. It was a little chilly but he had put on a hoody and was pretty comfortable. The sky was spotted with a few clouds but all in all it was still nice.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. He was a teen super hero… He wasn't supposed to beat up innocent people. "He wasn't innocent…" Robin kept telling himself that, but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt he had over it. He sat down and threw a rock into the water.

OoOo

Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't stay in the pool area with everything that had happened so they got out to dry off and gather their stuff.

"BB… Do you think Starfire's gonna be okay?" Cyborg asked the changeling as they walked out the door and back into the main part of the hotel.

"I'm worried about her… But I'm more worried about Robin…" he replied as he pressed the elevator button.

"Naw… Robin can handle himself. I just think he needs sometime to himself and then maybe a little chat with Star. But Star on the other hand… She's really sensitive and if Robin can't talk then she's not gonna take it very well." He stepped into the elevator and pushed 2.

"Starfire's tougher than you give her credit for…"

"Maybe… But I can't help thinking of her as a little sister…"

"I think their making way to big a deal of this little jealousy thing… It's not really a big deal. Even the Boy Wonder is aloud to get jealous now and then."

OoOo

Starfire walked out onto the rooftop of the hotel and sat on the edge, looking out at the water below. It was so beautiful. On Tameran their waters were harsh and feared, but here on Earth they were breathtaking and peaceful. She had told Raven that she would look for Robin… But she was afraid to. She had knocked on the door to his room but nobody had responded. What would she do? She **had **to talk to him. But she couldn't. Sighing, she stood up.

"You are so confusing…I am so confusing… Why did I want to be the damsel in distress? That is most stupid…" she mumbled to herself as if she would receive answers. Suddenly, she noticed someone was sitting on the beach by themselves… It was him. She could not mistake his midnight black hair and MTX t-shirt. She loved that he had not spiked his hair today. She lifted herself off the ground and began to fly over towards him.

OoOo

Raven contemplated what had happened with Starfire and Robin. The Boy Wonder jealous huh? She always thought it was funny when Robin got jealous but right now it didn't seem so funny… It was just one of those things you couldn't laugh at and knew that you never would, even through the passing of time. She wondered if Starfire had found Robin yet. She also wondered where the other two boys were, and if they were still off goofing around in the pool. For some reason, she doubted that. Standing up, she glanced at the clock. 2:52. They were supposed to be heading back to the park right now. She grabbed her hoody and headed for the door. A nice walk on the beach would do her some good.

OoOo

Robin jumped as Starfire sat down next to him.

"Hey…" he said quite blandly to her. He picked up a rock and it skipped 4 times across the water after he through it.

"Hello… I was just... I was on the roof and I saw you so I decided to-

"Come and talk to me about the whole thing that went on at the pool…" Robin cut in rudely.

"Robin, I did not mean to… If you do not wish to talk then-

"Starfire… Things happen that we **_have _**to talk about… So just because I don't want to, it doesn't mean we're not going to…"

"Why does it make you so uncomfortable?" Starfire questioned him.

"What do you mean?" He asked her as he made another rock skip across the lake.

"Why does it make you so uncomfortable when other boys do the 'flirting' with me?" She asked in a more detailed manner. Robin turned bright red.

"Well… Because you're… I mean I… You're like my sister!" Robin exclaimed. Starfire froze. He thought of her as a sister… She felt her heart skip a beat. She could not move. Not an inch. "Starfire?" She got really dizzy and shook her head. It was like her worst nightmare coming to life. "Starfire!"

"… Y…Yes…" She finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She blinked a few times and looked at him with a stoney sort of expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking as concerned as a brother, Starfire noted.

"I am fine…"

**You should check out these Teen Titans music videos on my profile! They rock!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	19. Chapter 21

**Ms. Evil is back! TEEHEE! Enjoy the update…**

**Dedication- PlanetGritSinger**

Chapter 21- Day 2, Explosion of Emotion

Raven spotted Starfire flying up into the air away from Robin and Robin walking back toward the hotel. She couldn't tell if they were happy or sad. She just hopped everything had worked out.

OoOo

Robin walked into the room to find it empty. He was relieved. Beast Boy's and Cyborg's wet swim stuff was strewn over their beds. He glanced down sadly at the checkers still sitting out from that morning.

"Why am I so stupid?" Robin asked himself completely out loud. He banged his head against the wall and just stayed against it, thinking about what he had just said to Starfire. "I am such an idiot…" he whispered, sighing. She had seemed so shocked and deeply hurt when he said it… Maybe… No, he wouldn't go getting his hopes up…

"_She likes you, you retard! It couldn't be more obvious…" _

"_We can't take chances like that… We could feel hurt, or as if we had lost yet another that we loved…"_

Robin didn't think he could deal with all the voices in his head right now. He would have to get the team together and they would have a good time and everyone would forget everything that had happened… At least… Everyone but him…

OoOo

Starfire couldn't cry she couldn't feel anymore… She had just lost _everything_... Or, it felt that way… She was just numb right now. She didn't know how she had gotten her feet off the ground in the first place after what Robin had said to her…

"_You're like my sister!" _

She couldn't remember what had first come across her mind. She had felt a streak of pure terror, and then nothing. Now she just wanted to forget it ever happened and go back to being peppy, fun, innocent Starfire…

OoOo

"Well, we've already blown $20 bucks… I think it's time to get back to the room and see if everyone else wants to head back to the park…" Cyborg told his green friend, who had lost yet another game of Ninja Monkey Fight.

OoOo

Raven walked into the room to find Starfire flipping channels absentmindedly on the bed. She didn't look like she was sad anymore, but she didn't look happy. In fact, she didn't look like she _was _anything. This thought made a chill go up Raven's spine. Starfire looked more monotonous than her. That was down right terrifying.

"Starfire… Are you, are you okay?" Raven asked shakily, walking over to sit next to the expressionless girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"Fine… I could not be better," Starfire replied blandly, her eyes not even leaving the screen as the channels changed rapidly.

"What did Robin have to say?" Starfire finally turned off the T.V. and looked at her worried friend. All the expressions ran out to her face at once.

"Raven, I am like a sister to him! I should have never gotten my hopes up so high, but everyone around the tower… They all said that he liked me the way I like… **Love** him!" She fell back on the bead crying in anger, terror, sorrow, and anguish.

"I don't know what Robin said, but he couldn't have meant it… I've been _inside _his _mind_. I know a lot of things about Robin, Starfire, and he, does love you…" Raven tried to comfort. She looked sadly at the deranged and befuddled Tameranian lying on the bed.

"He would not lie to me..." Starfire sobbed, sitting up.

"He did." And with that Raven stormed out the door and out into the hall.

"Dude, Raven! Why on the rampage?" Beast Boy asked her curiously, him and Cyborg approaching her in the hall as she slammed her room door shut.

"Why? Because Robin can not keep doing this! Acting like him and Starfire are just friends. Blocking out all his friends from his life, but especially her! Starfire is in there dying because Robin told her that he thought of her as a sister and you know as well as I do that that's not true!" Raven burst out in rage. Her eyes multiplied by two and became angry red slits.

"Calm down Raven… It'll be okay. There's no need to kill anyone over this…" Cyborg told her, raising his hands over his head as if he were being arrested.

"Rae, Robin's got his secrets and we just have to understand that he's not going to tell us or even Starfire until he's ready, if he tells us at all…" Beast Boy used his logical side for about the 2nd time in his 14 years of living. Raven's eyes went back to normal.

"Don't call me Rae…" she said, her voice returning to its emotionless state as she knocked on Robin's door.

OoOo

Robin heard the knocking on his door but he really didn't want to answer it. He got off the wall slowly.

"Who is it?" he asked in a brisk and depressed tone, hoping to no end that it wasn't Starfire.

"It's Raven. And you ARE letting me in…" She spoke with such fierceness in her voice that he immediately opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked agitatedly, squinting his masked eyes at her. She just pushed threw the door and slammed it shut with her powers as she walked over to a chair at the table in the corner.

"You know very well what I'm here about Robin." She sat down in the chair and squinted her eyes at him.

"Look, I don't know why you think it's any of **your** business or when you became Ms. Matchmaker but you need to stay out of this! I know you're the one who sent her to talk to me and I know you know what I said. She thinks of me as her best friend, so why are you here? Just get out and leave me alone!" he spat back at the dark girl. She didn't even flinch.

"Oh my Azar! You're not being serious! You **know **that she loves you so don't even play that game with me! She's crying in her room like she just lost her whole life! Get over yourself pretty boy, stop playing self pity!" Raven stormed out of the room without even noticing that the other two boys had been listening to the whole conversation in shock.

Cyborg stood their with his mouth hanging open alongside Beast Boy, but then was struck with an idea. He leaned over and whispered to Beast Boy.

"Ya… Maybe… That just might work… But how? Oh… Ya… You should go tell Raven while I work on operation 1."

Cyborg nodded.

**Okay, in the next chapter they will be back in the park, I promise. This chapter was shorter than expected and I've dug myself a little hole that's quite a writer's challenge to get out of, but I will. You guys totally flipped at the ending of the last chapter… I love the reaction I got… Anyway, I have one quick pole for yaw guys…**

**What story out of the ones below should I do next?**

Family Traits and Traders- (long story)DESCRIBTION-When some of Raven's family shows up what kind of heckticness will suddenly appear. There's much more to this intricate family tree than you would think. BB/Rae, mild Rob/Star/Blair(Raven's cousin) triangle

Weakest One- (long story) DESCRIBTION-Beast Boy's feeling like he isn't worth as much to the team as the others after a bad thrashing on his part. Robin isn't making matters any better with his unmeaningly hurtful remarks. What do you do when you're the weakest one? Rated K, BB/Rae, mild Rob/Star and mild Cy/OC

Dark Past-(long story)DESCRIBTION-A remake of my original first fic (which didn't turn out right so was deleted).We know that Starfire was captured by the Gordadians and tested, but whatelse was there? What dark and intricate secrets are still being kept?Whena girl from Starfire's past shows upwill these secrets will be revealed?All the Titan's know is innocent lives are at stake, orare those lives so innocent after all? Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae (don't you people know me by now?) Rated K+

NotAll Birds Have Wings-(long story) DESCRIBTION-Robin knows he is just as strong or stronger than all his teamates, even without powers. But when given theoppurtunityto have powers, will Robincave to temptation?What would be so bad about him having powers? There's a catch... A BIG catch... Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae Rated T for mild language

Cyborg's Aren't Human- (long story) DESCRIBTION-After a devistasting fight with the Hive 5 harsh words are exchanged between a team leader and our favorite mechanical teen... What will happen when Cyborg decides to take the extra step to become human? Rated K+ Cy/OC

Trusting Terra- Raven discovers a way to release Terra, but will she tell the others? Could she ever sleep at night with the misled teen sleeping in the same tower? Could she ever trust Terra again? When a green changeling discovers what Raven has found, how will he react. It's a hard desicion for ALL the Titan's... Rated K+ BB/Rae/Terra triangle, mild Rob/Star

New Comer's It-The Titan's find a mysterious new girl on their doorstep saying she wants to join the team.Where does she come from?How does she know about the Titans? Why would she want to join them soquickly?This girls bite is proven to be worse than her bark, but does she have what it takes to be a Titan?


	20. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Day 2, Plotting Plans and Ticked Off Teen

"You have **got **to be kidding me…" Raven rolled her eyes. She was standing at the door of her room while Beast Boy told her Cyborgs magnificent plan. Shower water could be heard in the background.

"Nope, that's what we're going to do. We need your help though…" Beast Boy told her, his voice full of seriousness.

"Don't you think they'll notice? Won't they get worried? They will try and fi-"

"Friend Raven!" Starfire called. "I forgot my top! Will you please hand it to me?" Starfire asked frantically.

"Just a second Starfire!" Beast Boy called to her. "Maybe, maybe, and maybe. Do you know of anyway to perfect those details?"

"I think I do actually." With that Raven closed the door and went to hand Starfire her top. "Here you go." Raven spoke with a tenderer and caring tone than normal, while still managing to sound monotonous. She handed the top to Starfire, whose hand stuck out of a crack in the door.

"Thank you!" With that she drew her hand back in.

OoOo

What Raven had said Robin knew was true. He had been 98 sure that Starfire liked him at least a little bit. I mean, when they had been stranded on that island there was some serious opening up. But that 2 scared him. He didn't want to take that risk, which was pretty funny considering he took huge risks every day of his life. His thoughts were again interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yo, we should head back to the park, don't ya think?" Cyborg called through the door.

"Ya, just get the others ready…" Robin's voice came back. He didn't sound that enthusiastic, but that was to be expected. He moved over to the mirror to look at his flat hair. Though he still wore his mask, he looked like a much different person.

OoOo

Beast Boy turned around and walked away from the door. What could Raven be thinking? There wasn't really much to be done, at least that he could think of. Leave it to her to think out all the little details. At least she couldn't take credit for the main part of the idea. Then again, he couldn't either.

"Hey, green dude, what's up? Raven think the plan'll work?" Cyborg asked him, still standing at the boys' room door.

"She's discovered a way to work out the details. I don't know what she's thinking, but it has to be good."

"You think everything she does is good…" Cyborg rolled his eye.

"Hey! I do not! What about Bumblebee hmmm?" the changeling made his comeback, pointing his forefinger at the cybernetic teen standing in front of him.

"…" Cyborg raised his forefinger and opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and lowered his finger back down in defeat.

"That's what I thought!" BB crossed his arms and squinted with a small smirk spread across his face.

OoOo

Starfire brushed her hair glumly. Raven had tried to help, but nothing could cheer the normally jovial Star up right now. She put her fire red hair up in a messy bun, and then walked out of the bathroom. She leaned down and picked up her jean jacket off the bed.

"Hey, Starfire. You okay?" Raven asked her worriedly, looking up from her book which she was reading on her bed.

"Truthfully, no, I am not. You have no reason for worry though friend. Tameranians are strong. I shall get through." It was Starfire's turn to be the consoling one. She slipped on her jean jacket. "What did friend Beast Boy wish to speak to you about?" she changed the subject.

"Nothing… We're just heading back to the park… You're coming right?" Raven replied, accepting the change of topics but not giving away her secret.

"Yes, I will be joining you. Is Robin coming also?" She asked this a bit eagerly, yet like she feared the answer. And she did, even if the answer was yes, and even if it was no. She didn't like either one.

"Yes, he's coming." Raven grinned to herself. Perfect.

"Um… Okay, that is very… Pleasant…" Starfire choked on her own words. Then there was a rapping sound.

"I got it." Raven got up and opened the door.

"You ladies ready?" Cyborg asked. Behind him a happy Beast Boy and an unwilling Robin could be seen standing.

"Yep. Come on Starfire." Raven noticed Robin winced slightly at her name. She shook her head as her and Star walked out.

"Hello, **friend** Robin," Starfire said, looking coldly at Robin and putting much emphasis on the word friend. Robin laughed uneasily.

"Hey… Star… Fire…" Robin called Starfire by her whole name as a second thought. This was also not a good idea.

"Hmph…" Starfire turned her head and headed to the elevator.

"You don't know much about the ladies do you lover boy?" Beast Boy nudged Robin as he whispered to him. He gave Beast Boy a death glare than burned through his mask.

"Heh, just ya know, saying is all…" Beast Boy chuckled out in fear and ran toward the elevator. Raven rolled her eyes and headed slowly after him. Cyborg gave Robin a look of pity and followed.

"Why me…" Robin shook his head and followed his friends.

OoOo

The Titan's were now gathered in front of the Scrambler.

"Yo! I say me, BB, and Rae- Cyborg caught a glare from Raven, " ven… go on together, and then you two go on!" Cyborg finished. Before Robin or Starfire could object, the three left to get on the ride.

"Well… um… I guess we're riding together…" Robin looked at her. She looked down on him in disgust.

"Or you could ride by yourself and I could ride with- someone else…" Starfire finished shakily, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"Look, I didn't mean-

"Are you people gonna get on or are you going to sit here and talk, because after this round I need to use the bathroom and- Robin interrupted the man.

"Starfire just look at me!" he leaped in front of her before she could pass through the gate.

"Why? My **friend **I do not understand why you are being so persistent." Starfire had an unusual superior air to the way she moved and spoke. This was very similar but yet so different than their planet situation.

"GET ON THE RIDE BEFORE I START IT WITHOUT YOU!" the man yelled. Starfire gave him a look that could kill very similar to the one Blackfire had given her when she was going to blame her for her crimes. However, she did move and sit down in an empty seat on the ride. Robin followed and sat down next to her.

"I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I- I just couldn't…"

"If you wish to tell me something of importance I suggest you wait till we are done with this ride, **friend**…"

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Starfire made sure to be looking the opposite way of Robin, while Robin looked at her the whole time thinking of how to fix this. Little did he know the others had already thought of a way.

**Okay, I finally got this update in. If you want to know why I'm so busy, like I've said before, just go to my Diary forum. Plus I got restricted for some odd reason. I would have had this up A LOT sooner had it not been for that. Besides that I have to show you the results of the poll so far-**

**Not All Birds Have Wings**

**Dark Past**

**Family Traits And Traitors**

**Cyborgs Aren't Human**

**Trusting Terra and New Comers It**

**However, the poll still stands, so if you have not yet voted you can still place one-**

**What story out of the ones below should I do next?**

Family Traits and Traders- (long story)DESCRIBTION-When some of Raven's family shows up what kind of heckticness will suddenly appear. There's much more to this intricate family tree than you would think. BB/Rae, mild Rob/Star/Blair(Raven's cousin) triangle

Weakest One- (long story) DESCRIBTION-Beast Boy's feeling like he isn't worth as much to the team as the others after a bad thrashing on his part. Robin isn't making matters any better with his unmeaningly hurtful remarks. What do you do when you're the weakest one? Rated K, BB/Rae, mild Rob/Star and mild Cy/OC

Dark Past-(long story)DESCRIBTION-A remake of my original first fic (which didn't turn out right so was deleted).We know that Starfire was captured by the Gordadians and tested, but whatelse was there? What dark and intricate secrets are still being kept?Whena girl from Starfire's past shows upwill these secrets will be revealed?All the Titan's know is innocent lives are at stake, orare those lives so innocent after all? Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae (don't you people know me by now?) Rated K+

NotAll Birds Have Wings-(long story) DESCRIBTION-Robin knows he is just as strong or stronger than all his teamates, even without powers. But when given theoppurtunityto have powers, will Robincave to temptation?What would be so bad about him having powers? There's a catch... A BIG catch... Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae Rated T for mild language

Cyborg's Aren't Human- (long story) DESCRIBTION-After a devistasting fight with the Hive 5 harsh words are exchanged between a team leader and our favorite mechanical teen... What will happen when Cyborg decides to take the extra step to become human? Rated K+ Cy/OC

Trusting Terra- Raven discovers a way to release Terra, but will she tell the others? Could she ever sleep at night with the misled teen sleeping in the same tower? Could she ever trust Terra again? When a green changeling discovers what Raven has found, how will he react. It's a hard desicion for ALL the Titan's... Rated K+ BB/Rae/Terra triangle, mild Rob/Star

New Comer's It-The Titan's find a mysterious new girl on their doorstep saying she wants to join the team.Where does she come from?How does she know about the Titans? Why would she want to join them soquickly?This girls bite is proven to be worse than her bark, but does she have what it takes to be a Titan?


	21. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Day 2, The First Part of the Plan

"So… We're gonna get them to go on every ride together, then we're gonna make them walk through the Fright Zone and CarnEvil, and for a grand finale, fireworks on the Ferris wheel?" Beast Boy looked over at the two other schemers in this simple-y- wonderful plan to get the obviously made for each other soon to be couple together.

"Pretty much… But just make sure they can't think of any excuses to get out of it. And, since we're going to have to eat dinner, we're going to that one diner again…" Raven told him.

"I thought you hated that diner…"

"I do, but if it's for them I can deal with the singing and dancing waiters and pathetic food…" Raven told them. "Hopefully the people there will recognize them from yesterday. Don't tell Starfire or Robin though…"

"Got it." Then the ride came to a stop. Stepping off Beast Boy noticed Starfire pushing Robin slightly so she could get off first. Robin looked sadly at her. "That's not a good sign…"

"What?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy pointed at the still fighting teammates.

"That ain't right…" Cyborg said, shaking his head and walking toward the exit.

"It's 4:02… Wow, time really flies, having fun or not…" Beast Boy looked at his watch in shock.

"We'll eat dinner after a couple more rides…" Raven told the boys just before they met up with Robin and Starfire, who were sitting facing opposite side on a bench. Surprisingly, Starfire didn't look mad when Robin wasn't looking at her, she looked down right devastated.

"Hey guys, wanna go ride the Himalaya or something?" Beast Boy asked them.

"Gemini's right there…" Raven put in.

"So is Wild Cat…" Cyborg chipped in.

There was silence as the two conflicting teens stood up. Starfire's cold expression returned.

"I will go on whatever you three please…" Starfire told them. Robin remained silent.

"Uhhh…" Cyborg turned toward Beast Boy and Raven and whispered something inaudible to them.

"Let's go on Gemini." They spoke in perfect unison.

"Very well…"

"I want to ride by myself…" Cyborg told them. "The cars are two small for me to go with anyone else…" he quickly made up an excuse, if it was a pitiful one.

"I'm going on with Raven!" Beast Boy told them, stepping up right beside her. Raven rolled her eyes, but did not make any sarcastic comments.

"But…" Robin started.

"That is acceptable." Starfire said, to everyone's surprise.

"But I thought…" Robin started again but again was interrupted.

"Why would I not want to go with my brotherly like friend?" Starfire asked him in a tone of mock innocence for all to see. Robin just looked down and mumbled something under his breath. Beast Boy coughed to break the silence.

"Um… Ya, we should head toward the ride." Cyborg told the group, making them all move. As they were getting on a man asked Starfire for an autograph, and boy was that a big mistake.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed at the man. He ran away quickly and the ride launched off.

Going the first hill Starfire thought she was going to have a heart attack. She struck out in an instant at the second hill and grabbed Robin's hand. He jumped in surprise and turned to look at her. She didn't even notice she was doing it. He decided not to tell her. He now knew she _had _liked him, but after what he had said he was very afraid she could never like him again.

Starfire was very aware that Robin was looking at her, but she pretended she didn't know what she had just done. The truth was, she was not mad at him now, she couldn't be. Even if he didn't love her the way she did him, she could not stop loving him. She figured she was just teaching him a lesson, and if he did like her this was a way to make him tell. After all, Raven had been in his mind and she said that he did like her. Raven wouldn't lie.

OoOo

Beast Boy loved the fact that he had gotten to sit by Raven. Lately he was thinking there was a crush going on. He couldn't help it. She had that strange and magic type beauty that was so different from anyone he had ever seen before. Plus, she was smart and he had always known that she thought he was funny. She had said it when they first met. From that moment on she refused to laugh, but he knew she thought he was funny. Part of the reason he tried to make her laugh was just because he loved to hear it. Her laugh was so rare and beautiful… Then thoughts of crushes past would fill his mind and he'd wonder, what was he thinking? He didn't stand a chance with her and all the Titan's thought he still liked Terra, even though she was still in stone. Honestly, he didn't know who he liked. He was so confused over it.

Raven thought about how much more serious Beast Boy had become when his friends, namely Starfire and Robin, had needed him to be. She had never really seen that side of him, except when dealing with Terra and the End of the World. Both of which made Raven want to punch something just thinking about them. This was something to be taken seriously also, but in such a different way. Only 2 innocent lives were at stake. Then she began to wonder, in the very back of her head, did she like Beast Boy? She quickly shook the thought from her head as the ride came to a stop.

After a few more uneventful rides, Raven brought up dinner…

"I was thinking, we should go to that one diner for dinner…" she chose her words carefully, as not to make it obvious. She watched as Robin and Starfire both stop walking.

"Ya, dudes that was a really good vegetable plate…" Beast Boy added.

"The ribs were first rate!" Cyborg exclaimed, licking his chops and being totally honest.

"Plus, it's looking like it's going to rain soon and that's the closest place," Raven's answer was also quite true.

"Don't you want to try something else?" Robin asked them cringing when he remembered all the people that had watched him and Starfire dance.

"Yes, we could eat at that seafood place!" Starfire exclaimed, thinking she might be embarrassed if they went back in there. It was too late; the other three were already dashing off toward the diner.

"Um… Robin… I just…"

"Ya?" Robin asked with hope in his voice.

"I am sorry for acting so… foolish…" she finished. There was nothing more embarrassing than having to apologize for acting like that and Starfire thought there never would be again. She was wrong.

"You don't have to apologize Star… I should be apologizing for being so… So…"

"Yes?" Starfire's heart leaped. Had her plan actually worked?

"Well- because when we were on the beach I was going to tell you that I lo-" Robin was cut off by thunder and then rain. "If there's a god, he hates me…" (Fantastic 4) Robin mumbled under his breath. He grabbed Starfire's hand and they ran toward the diner.

**Bum, Bum, Bum… How many more chapters do you think it will take? I know! HAHAHA! Anyways… the poll is done after this chapter so you'd better put your answer in now if you haven't yet!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE (sort of)- I'm going to start an AIM chat session from 9:30- 10:00 PM EASTERN TIME on Saturday nights only. Part of the reason is because I have nothing better to do with my time, but part of it is because I have been receiving WAY too many emails from all you fans whom I love. Most of them are questions, some are just telling me to update, and more yet are review replies. I love receiving the emails, I really do. Still, I was thinking you could tell me anything that wasn't urgent on aim. If you don't have aim you may still email me. It's not a big deal. When you say hi make sure you state CLEARLY that you are from fanfiction. I don't want to block you because I think you're a physco. My aim is brwneyedbabi2011. Something else I might add is you are only to discuss matters about my story or fanfiction on this chat session.**

**Thank you**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**

**What story out of the ones below should I do next?**

Family Traits and Traders- (long story)DESCRIBTION-When some of Raven's family shows up what kind of heckticness will suddenly appear. There's much more to this intricate family tree than you would think. BB/Rae, mild Rob/Star/Blair(Raven's cousin) triangle

Weakest One- (long story) DESCRIBTION-Beast Boy's feeling like he isn't worth as much to the team as the others after a bad thrashing on his part. Robin isn't making matters any better with his unmeaningly hurtful remarks. What do you do when you're the weakest one? Rated K, BB/Rae, mild Rob/Star and mild Cy/OC

Dark Past-(long story)DESCRIBTION-A remake of my original first fic (which didn't turn out right so was deleted).We know that Starfire was captured by the Gordadians and tested, but whatelse was there? What dark and intricate secrets are still being kept?Whena girl from Starfire's past shows upwill these secrets will be revealed?All the Titan's know is innocent lives are at stake, orare those lives so innocent after all? Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae (don't you people know me by now?) Rated K+

NotAll Birds Have Wings-(long story) DESCRIBTION-Robin knows he is just as strong or stronger than all his teamates, even without powers. But when given theoppurtunityto have powers, will Robincave to temptation?What would be so bad about him having powers? There's a catch... A BIG catch... Rob/Star, mild BB/Rae Rated T for mild language

Cyborg's Aren't Human- (long story) DESCRIBTION-After a devistasting fight with the Hive 5 harsh words are exchanged between a team leader and our favorite mechanical teen... What will happen when Cyborg decides to take the extra step to become human? Rated K+ Cy/OC

Trusting Terra- Raven discovers a way to release Terra, but will she tell the others? Could she ever sleep at night with the misled teen sleeping in the same tower? Could she ever trust Terra again? When a green changeling discovers what Raven has found, how will he react. It's a hard desicion for ALL the Titan's... Rated K+ BB/Rae/Terra triangle, mild Rob/Star

New Comer's It-The Titan's find a mysterious new girl on their doorstep saying she wants to join the team.Where does she come from?How does she know about the Titans? Why would she want to join them soquickly?This girls bite is proven to be worse than her bark, but does she have what it takes to be a Titan?


	22. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Day 2, Frivolous Conversation

The two rain drenched Titans' walked in to find their friends already seated at a corner in the back. Oddly enough, the table was only for 4 people. Robin raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Table for two?" asked the hostess Robin remembered from the other night. He turned bright red. Then he looked at Starfire, then to his other three friends who looked innocently at him and shrugged their shoulders.

"I…um…I guess so…" Robin told her, trying to remain as cool as possible. Maybe this would be his chance. She grabbed two menus then led them to their table. As they sat down, Starfire opened her mouth to speak.

"Robin I was wondering… What is your real name?" Starfire asked him while fiddling with the buttons on her wet jean jacket.

"Why do you ask?" He was stunned at the question and quite curious as to why she would want to know. None of the other members had ever asked him anything personal like that before.

"Well… It just seems as though I should at least know your real name if we are to be friends. Actually it has occurred to me that I do not know much about you at all…" Starfire replied, not even looking up at him.

"Richard."

"What?"

"Richard Grayson is my full name…" He looked up from the table and saw her smiling slightly to herself.

"What about you Star? What's your name in Tameranian?" He smiled to at seeing hers. She finally looked up and into Richards masked eyes.

"Korriand'r."

"That's very pretty your highness…" They both laughed and took sips of their water.

"May I get you two something to drink? Eat?" a waitress asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Robin asked her while turning a deep red.

"I've been observing from a far…" the waitress laughed out.

"Robin perhaps we could share one of the pizzas? Oh and we could also share a soda like they do in the movies!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. This however only made Robin turned red even more.

"It'll be right out sweethearts…" The waitress popped her gum and walked away smiling.

"So Richard, when did you first meet the Batman?" Kori asked him, taking another sip of her water.

"Well…" Robin smiled a little at Kori's use of his real name, but then recalled exactly how and why he had met Batman and the smile slowly faded.

"Richard? Are you okay? You do not have to tell me if you do not wish to…" Starfire looked worriedly at how serious his face had grown. His eyebrows furrowed his face in a frown. It really scared her.

"Some things are better left unsaid…" he told her. She frowned slightly at the thought that she may have brought back a bad memory for him. "But… this isn't one of them. I will tell you later but for now let's just enjoy ourselves… After all… We are on vacation." He smiled at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Starfire couldn't help but laugh.

OoOo

"It looks like their getting along a lot better now…" Cyborg nodded his head over to where Robin and Starfire were laughing hysterically.

"Ya… Dudes I hope they don't mind that we told the waitress to bring them whatever they ordered in the shape of a heart."

"That was not **we **Beast Boy. That was **you **so when Robin comes over hear to kill us all **you **will be the one to get beaten to a pulp while **we**…" Raven pointed from her to Cyborg quickly… "watch and laugh at **you**…"

"Dude that is so not cool!" Beast Boy flailed his arms in disappointment. Cyborg laughed and smacked the table.

"**You **just got burned!" Cyborg burst out laughing again.

"This is worse than that time you and Raven made a bet that I would tell her that I made a bet with you!" Beast Boy screamed at Cyborg.

"You mean that time I got you to put glue in your hair for 10 bucks?" Cyborg asked finally calming down.

"Ya! I mean… Sure when you say it like that is sounds stupid!" he huffed before slapping himself in defeat.

"Sure does… And by making you pay me $10 I only really had to pay Raven $10…" Cyborg rubbed his chin in some sort of thought.

"Guys… Their getting their food… Beast Boy, be prepared to die…" Raven looked at him with a smirk.

OoOo

Robin looked at the pizza the waitress had just brought them. It was in the shape of a heart. He crunched his head down to his shoulders and made his eyes into slits, getting ready to go kill his other friends when…

"Robin? Are you okay? Isn't this heart shaped pizza the most wonderful piece of food you have ever laid eyes on!" Starfire clapped her hands and giggled happily. Robin looked at her a little bit confused, and then looked over at his other friends who were just staring at him back. And for some unknown reason he smiled and gave them a thumbs up before grabbing a slice of the pizza.

OoOo

"Dude… What just happened?" Beast Boy asked the other two who looked just as dumbfounded as him.

"I think Robin appreciates the heart-shaped pizza and he just thanked us…" Cyborg told Beast Boy, though it sounded like more of a question as if he thought he had been dreaming. Raven shook her head.

"That did not just happen… The is NO WAY that just happened…"

"Ha! I get to take full credit for this! And you thought it was **so **funny! Ha!" Beast Boy pointed from Raven to Cyborg and erupting into satisfied giggles.

"Oh no… Do we have to listen to you rub it in our faces for the rest of the night?" Raven asked.

"Try the rest of your life!" Beast Boy laughed some more. Cyborg put his face in his hand and began to mumble…

"Why…Why me? What did I ever do to anyone that could have made me deserve this cruel and unusual punishment?"

"You're telling me?" Raven looked at the pitiful Cyborg and shook her head. "I'm going to the restroom to get away from you idiotic imbeciles…" Raven shook her head all the way to the bathrooms.

OoOo

"And then, the murrreckkkno ran him over!" Starfire exclaimed. Both Robin and her broke out laughing.

"That…That was a… good one…Starfire…" Robin told her between bouts of laughter. Then they became silent and just looked at each other. They had been laughing over the whole dinner and it was now gone. They both went for a drink of pop at the same time and their foreheads touched. This caused them to both turn red, and then giggle some more. Robin took a deep sigh.

"I don't think I've had this much fun sense…" Robin tried to recall a time when he had ever had this much fun and realized he hadn't been this happy since his parents were alive.

"When?" Starfire asked, still smiling.

"It's been a long time…" Robin said, his smile returning as he decided to shake it off for now.

"I am glad I could help in your pursuit of happiness…" Starfire leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, thinking of all the events of the weekend and what was still to come. Maybe she could make something out of this after all.

**And so the story returns to the light-hearted fluffiness that everyone loves… This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you thought it was as fun to read as I thought it was to write! And now the moment you've all been waiting for… Drum roll please…**

**The winner of my poll is…**

**Not All Birds Have Wings! I will begin typing it out right away and it will be my next long story. **

**Runner Up- Dark Past**

**I was actually surprised at how close the poll was. Dark Past was only 1 vote away from being tied with Not All Birds… Therefore I will be doing Dark Past either at the same time or directly after Not All Birds…**

**Thank you for those of you who voted!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**

**p.s. I found this very odd, but recently I have been told that I am too old to watch and write about Teen Titan's. Do any of you think that 13 is too old for either of these things?**


	23. Chapter 25

The Titans' exited the diner at 6:03 and decided they still had a couple hours for rides before all the scary stuff would start. Though the rain was reduced to a slow drizzle and the clouds no longer looked too threatening, the air still held a bit of the storm through the humidness of the evening. It was almost as if you could drink the moistness from the air.

"What're you guys up for?" Robin asked the rest of his team, being much happier now then he had been an hour and a half ago, was ready to go on some more rides with none other than Kori, aka Starfire.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I want to try that ride out over there…" Beast Boy pointed to a ride in the distance.

"Max-Air? You'll puke your brains out!" Cyborg pointed at the changeling.

"Nuh-uh! I will not!" Beast Boy kept walking but squinted his eyes and balled his fists.

"I'm not going on…" Raven told the rest of them, looking at Max-Air.

"Aw, come on Rae! It'll be fun!" Beast Boy begged her. She put the hood of her sweatshirt up.

"No." She walked quickly away, wishing she would have said yes.

'_It's not too late to turn around.'_

'_You know you want to go back and hug and kiss the mess out of the guy so the least you could do is go on a stupid ride with him…'_

'_TURN BACK!_' All of Raven's emotions shouted in unison. Raven grasped her head.

"Shut up…" she mumbled under her breath. Despite herself, she turned around to face the disheartened Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" He looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes. "I'll go on the ride with you…" she sighed.

"YES!" Beast Boy blurted out. "Hehe… I mean, that's um… cool…" He gulped and smiled sheepishly at the dark teenage girl now standing directly in front of him. She just shook her head and turned around to continue walking.

Meanwhile our two nearly coupled teenagers were falling towards the back of the bunch in mellow conversation similar to the one they had had at dinner. Enjoying each other's company greatly they couldn't have noticed that their teammates were already at the ride.

"Yo! You two love birds, get you're butts over here!" Cyborg called, not being able to wait for the spinning doom of a ride.

"We're coming!" Robin yelled back, deciding not to retort to Cyborg's 'love birds' remark. He actually liked the idea.

"Dude, I'm SO sitting by Raven!" Beast Boy piped up as they boarded the ride. Robin sat on the end next to Starfire, who sat by Raven, who sat by BB, who sat by Cy. Since the ride could hold tons of people at one time, Robin and Cyborg were both seated by people they did not know at all.

"So… what exactly is it this ride does?" Starfire asked Robin curiously as a man pulled down her safety harness.

"Well… It lifts you up, the while you're spinning around in a circle it also swings you back and forth…" Robin told her as they lifted off the ground.

"That sounds most nauseating…" Starfire replied, putting one hand on her stomach and getting a worried glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too bad. Plus, you've loved every other ride you thought would be bad…" Robin smiled at her and placed his hands on the bars of the harness. She smiled back and they began to swing.

OoOo

"That wasn't so bad now was it Raven?" Beast Boy asked the slightly smiling Goth as they walked out the exit of Max-Air.

"Actually… No it wasn't…" she smiled back at him, then realizing what she was doing, blushed and went back to her stormy faced self. Beast Boy glanced away, his grin widening. 'Beast Boy this must be your lucky day…' His thoughts were broke by Starfire's delightful giggling.

"Oh it was magnificent!" Starfire flew slightly off the ground and clasped her hands together with a jovial smile on her face.

"Glad you liked it Star."

"Okay guys… It's 6:30. We have about an hour and a half. What do ya'll wanna do with it?" Cyborg glanced at the clock on his arm.

"How about we ride the sky cars back to the other side of the park? From there we can do Dragster than we can do whatever until..."Raven started. She didn't finish because everyone knew what she was talking about.

"That is a marvelous idea friend Raven! Those are the sky cars are they not?" Starfire asked, pointing to a small box like object overhead, moving across a nearly invisible line.

"Ya, Star… Titans… Let's go…" Robin began walking toward the sky cars.

"Does he have to do _everything _like he's the leader?" Beast Boy asked the others. They all shrugged and scurried after him.

OoOo

"Oh the view is most wonderful! You can see so much!" Starfire looked out the window of her sky car, wide eyed and a smile on her face.

"This is SO boring!" Beast Boy grabbed his hair in his hands and pulled.

"Ya, this has got to be one of the slowest moving things I have ever ridden in! Don't these go any faster?" Cyborg asked, looking out his window impatiently.

"Just appreciate the view and relax for once…" Raven didn't take her eyes from the spectacular view of the park.

"Relax! We're on vacation! Who ever relaxes on vacation?" Beast Boy stood up, making the car shake a little.

"Everyone…" Raven pointed out. "Isn't that what vacation is for?"

"Well… If you're talking about old ladies sure… But we're young and handsome men and we need to stay active!" Beast Boy flexed his muscles. Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled despite herself.

"Did Raven just smile at one of your jokes?" Cyborg asked, causing Robin to finally turn around and pay attention to the conversation, along with Starfire.

"I… I was just…" Raven started to defend herself.

"She did! Ha, now all I have to do is get her to laugh!" Beast Boy burst, finally sitting back in his seat. Starfire started clapping happily for her friends and Cyborg's jaw was still dragging the floor.

"I thought I'd never see the day…" Robin smirked mischievously from Beast Boy to Raven. The empathic teen girl blushed unstoppably before pulling up her hood and looking out the window again. She knew there was nothing she could do now.

"We're almost at the end guys…" Robin told his team now that they were only like 4 feet away from the platform.

"Thank God… I thought we'd never reach this stupid end of the park. We could have gotten here faster by walking…" Cyborg snapped out of his shocked mode.

"Now we shall head toward the Dragster, yes?" Starfire asked her friends, stepping from their car.

"Yep… And that will be the best part of the trip!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together and stuck his tongue out the slightest bit.

"Dude that will be the best part of LIFE!" Beast Boy exclaimed, over exaggerating just a tad bit.

Yes… That would be the best part of the trip for 2 of the Titan's. But Robin knew that he had probably already had the best part of the trip. Boy… He couldn't have been more wrong.

**And again I must apologize for the long period in which I did not update. Sorry, I just had too much to do. I mean, I wrote as often as I could. This story is almost finished. There are 3 or 4 more chapters and an epilog. **

**Another reason why this wasn't up as fast as it should have been is because I made the debut chapter of Not All Birds Have Wings. It is not becoming as successful as I had hoped. I only have 5 reviews for it… I really want it to live up to this one so maybe you could just go and check out the first chapter, pretty please?**

**Thanks!**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	24. Chapter 26

**I just realized that I didn't give the last chapter a title. Well… It was suppose to be Chapter 25-Day 2, Sky High. Yes I know that it's lame but oh well. **

Chapter 26- Just Remember It All Because It Will Be Over With In the Morning

"This is going to be SO awesome!" Beast Boy shrieked excitedly. They were all pushing their way through the line of Dragster to get to the front. If that pass could only be used on 1 ride this would have been the one. It had a 4 hour wait!

"Yo, it's gonna be nothin' but air! 121 miles per hour! Do you know how fast that is?" Cyborg pushed through a few more people. They were almost there.

"This shall be the most thrilling ride of the whole trip! I can not wait!" Starfire told all her friends, in true excitement.

"I can't wait." Raven put in to the others in mock enthusiasm.

"I've wanted to go on this ride for so long… It should be lots of fun," Robin grinned. They finally reached the front of the long and atrocious line.

"What are you doing?" asked a guy, who had 4 kids by his side. They were going to be the last ones excepted on the car, but the Titan's were boarding instead.

"We got these dudes…" Beast Boy flashed the ride passes. The man gave a dirty look as did his kids.

"They weren't so happy…" Cyborg said as he took his seat behind Robin and Starfire.

"Would you be if you had waited 4 hours to get on and then were shoved out of the way last minute?" Raven turned around to ask him. He shrugged. They were launched off…

(The following will be done in seconds…)

1, 2,3,4,5… The Titan's were headed up the hill, at full force.

6, 7, 8,9,10… They all began to scream as they reached the top.

11, 12,13,14,15… They went over.

16, 17,18,19,20… They fell at speeds of 121 miles an hour and screamed the whole way down.

21… It was over.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy jumped off the ride and ran down the stairs as the others followed.

"Can't beat that rush!" Cyborg exclaimed after the changeling.

"It was… pretty good…" Raven tried not to grin too much, though she had enjoyed the ride just as much as the half robot and green teen had.

"May we ride once more!" Starfire flew up a little off the ground with a tremendous smile on her face. Robin's smile grew slightly at her excitement.

"I don't know…" He glanced down at his watch. It told him the time of 7:00pm. Maybe they still had time for one more ride… But, much to his dislike, as the coaster went up this time, it fell back down. The workers looked around in confusion, and then began to clear out the people from the ride. They were closing it.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked, planting her feet back on the ground. All the others shook their heads. Who knew? "Well… Perhaps we could do the souvenir shopping!" She brightened right back up at the prospect of this new idea.

"If you want…" Raven gave in to Starfire's sweet charm, but with the attitudish movement of rolling her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Dude, I can get my collectors mug!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. Everyone smirked at him.

"You collect mugs?" Robin asked coyly, still smirking at his now reddening friend. Starfire even understood this one.

"Um… Maybe?" he winced.

"Anyway…" Raven broke the awkward silence, pitying her friend. "We should start shopping so that we can stop shopping…"

"Ya…" Cyborg looked thoroughly depressed about shopping, and who could blame him? He began walking toward a random store. Starfire and the rest followed behind him, some in joy, and few in misery.

Starfire breezed over to the clothes area and examined the T-Shirts. One was a simple light pink with white lettering saying, "I survived Cedar Point". Another was black and had a part of the haunted house in it and said "I've been cursed". She kind of liked the pink one, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to waste her money on it. She wanted a shirt, or something, to really explain what had happened over her weekend, even though it wasn't over.

"How's it going?" Robin walked behind her. She smiled and turned around.

"I don't think I have found anything yet…"

"Too bad…" he sighed. "Beast Boy got a collectors mug and a baseball cap… Cyborg even bought something."

"May I inquire as to what?" she asked curiously. He laughed.

"A cup that lights up and says Cedar Point, I think he felt like he had to buy something." Starfire laughed along with him. Raven was rolling her eyes as she looked through necklaces. Then it caught her eye. In the back of the shop there was a small little section with t-shirts of different colors that said, "I made memories at Cedar Point" and a sign above them that said, "Use Your Imagination…" Sharpies were on a table next to them. She walked over to them and selected a light pink one with black lettering. She took a black sharpie and began to write. Curiously, Robin followed and stared over her shoulder. He watched her the whole time she wrote…

We all headed out onto the road.

Beast Boy wanted to play solitaire with Raven but she refused.

When we got to the Cedar Point entrance there were funny signs to read.

Robin told me all about the Dragster.

I met a very terrifying woman at the ticket booth when we first went into the park.

I rode my very first roller coaster… The Magnum.

Then I beat a rigged machine and won a prize.

After going on the Raptor I danced with Robin. That was one of my favorite experiences.

Cyborg did not like being made fun of by the young boys.

The haunted house terrified me.

I had a terrible nightmare about it.

We ate blueberry pancakes on the 2nd day before heading back into the park.

When we reentered the park there was paparazzi everywhere! I blamed myself but Robin reassured me.

Robin surprised me at the Tower of Power.

Well swimming, we ran into some trouble.

Everything turned out alright.

We ate dinner at the same diner me and Robin danced at and had a wonderful time. It was just me and Robin.

We then went on Max-Air and the sky cars. They were both very much fun!

I bought this shirt.

She finally stopped writing. She had put the comments all over the shirt, not in any order, but there was still room for some more. She put the lid on the sharpie and turned around, inhaling deeply in surprise. Starfire hadn't even noticed him, standing so silently behind her. "You surprised me… I thought you had gone over toward the others…" she turned slightly red.

"I think that shirt's a really good idea," Robin nodded toward the article of clothing in her hand. Her neat and small script lay all over it.

"Oh… Yes, well, I wanted something special…" She smiled and began walking toward the cash register.

"That's a neat shirt Star! Where'd ya get it?" Beast Boy asked eagerly as she handed the cashier the money.

"You know hun, we can make copies for you for free…" the woman at the counter looked down on Beast Boy. Starfire looked around quickly at her friends.

"Please do…" she nodded, writing down the 4 different sizes of shirts and there colors on a sheet of paper and handing it to the woman. She went into the back.

"That's really great Star… This has been such an awesome trip; I don't really want to remember it by a light up cup…" Cyborg patted Star on the back appreciatively.

"Ya… and a black t-shirt will match this choker perfectly…" Raven held up a black chain with white letters spelling cedar point hanging down.

"Dude I still like what I bought… But I do have to say I look awfully stud like in a t-shirt and jeans…" Everyone looked at the vain teen standing before them and shook their heads. "What! I do!" The woman walked out of the back with a green shirt with black writing, a black shirt with white writing, a silver shirt with blue lettering, and a red shirt with black lettering. All of it was Star's neat and tentative cursive.

"There ya go… You can wash em' and the writing won't come off… You can even add to em' if ya want…"

"We thank you greatly," Starfire told the woman, before the 5 teenagers walked back outside with there bags.

**I was grounded from the computer the day after I posted my last update so I pretty much disappeared off the face of the Earth. Sorry. Here's your update. I have so many stories to catch up on reading!**


	25. Chapter 27

**Honestly I'm kind of slowly loosing interest in writing this story. I know that I may be showing lack of dedication but I have to tell you as my fans the truth. I have totally been slacking off on writing this update but I still hope you like it. I will be sticking to this story till the very end because there are so very few chapters left but man this was hard to write. Look for the next update in the next couple of weeks… There are only 2 chaps and an epilog left! My first fic is almost complete!**

Chapter 27- Freak-A-Leaks

"It's 8:00 at last!" Cyborg shouted merrily, jumping up and punching a fist in the air. "Boo- Yah!"

"Finally, some real fun…" Raven smirked evilly beneath the hood of her sweatshirt.

"So what are we gonna do first dudes and dudettes?" Beast Boy looked around at his friends, anxious to do something spookily awesome.

"How 'bout CarnEvil?" Robin asked, pointing at the entrance not to far away. There was a tall podium where a carnival master stood warning people what lay beyond that point.

"Do not touch our monsters and they will not touch you. We also do not recommend this event for small children…" she droned on.

"It looks safe... From the outside…" Starfire said shakily. "Let us go then…"

"Okay then, what are we still standing here for?" Cyborg asked, hurrying the Titans' along. As soon as they entered Starfire wished they hadn't. There were creeps in masks everywhere you looked and there were smoke machines scattered throughout as well. The thought that anything could jump out at her was terrifying. She grabbed onto Robin's shoulder as the group walked a little deeper into the mist.

"Dude this is awesome!" he called as he walked right into some smog. Out from it jumped a clown with an ax in his head and fake blood dripping down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed and hid behind Raven's cloak. "Save me Raven, save me!" The Goth merely rolled her eyes at his actions.

"It's just a person in a mask… Big whoop…"

"A person in a scary mask that jumped out of nowhere…" Starfire mumbled to herself so no one could here.

One by one as the Titans' moved on another one disappeared without the others noticing. First Beast Boy stopped to look at some "dead clowns". Then Cyborg got stuck in a staring contest with a freaky circus monkey. Raven walked behind a tree to scare some kids not to long after that. Soon it was just Starfire and Robin walking threw the darkened area.

"Robin where has everyone gone!" Starfire asked frightfully as she realized her other friends were no where in sight.

"I don't know… They probably go lost or something…" he answered calmly, scanning the area. "You look really pale. Are you okay Starfire?"

"I… I am trying to remain calm…" she breathed in slowly.

"It's okay Star… They're fine… It's just an amusement park attraction. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do not make me answer that," she strengthened her grip on his shoulders and moved a little closer to him from the mere feeling he made her feel safer. Robin was all too aware of her every move. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his heart rate jumped considerably. What was he going to do? It wasn't as if he could just tell her to back off.

"Don't be afraid Star. We can't be that far from the exit of this thing…" Robin reassured. He turned around sharply. "Do you think you're gonna wanna even do anymore of this stuff? Because if not I'll stay out with you."

Starfire backed up a bit, not wanting to be that close to him when they were face to face. She blushed a deep red before answering, "I really don't mind going through them as long as…" she couldn't find it in herself to ask what she was about to ask from him just yet. She took a deep relaxing breath. "As long as you hold my hand if that is not too much to ask…" she whispered softly, glancing toward the ground. Robin blushed but that wasn't going to stop him…

"Starfire that's fine… I'll hold your hand through all of it." He couldn't believe what he had just said. What would that tell her? Then again what had she just told him? But Starfire was the touchy feely sort to so that could just be because she considered him her best friend. But then why was she so red in the face? Was he blushing enough for her to notice? More and more questions!

"Really, you do not mind?" she looked up, a hopeful glint in her eyes as she stared deep into his mask, almost searching for his eyes.

"I really… Don't mind…" his voice cracked slightly mid sentence. Maybe there was hope for him after all. It was amazing the things he could do. He was Robin, boy wonder… But yet he couldn't tell the girl he loved that he loved her. Absolutely astounding… Starfire took Robin's hand firmly in her own. They both glanced at there interlocked hands for a few seconds, before they realized what they were doing. Starfire looked up, her face bright red, and smiled shyly at Robin. He returned the gesture and then they began to walk again.

"You know what Robin?" Starfire sighed as they walked along the cement.

"What?" he asked her curiously back.

"This has been the best time of my life… I mean, I have gotten to spend time with my friends, my family really… And I have experienced so many new things and feelings. It is astounding what I have discovered about myself. I have found a way to face silly childhood fears and get over them though I still may need a little work on that…" she giggled. Robin smiled at her. He felt the exact same way yet in so differently… "And I guess when we left I never expected this… I bought those shirts because I am deathly afraid of forgetting this trip. That would be the worse thing ever…"

"I'm glad you feel that way… I do too." He squeezed her hand a little out of instinct. Her smile widened at this gesture. Without knowing it they walked into a misty patch. A clown with a "thing" on its shoulder jumped out at them while they were lost in each others eyes…

"Ahhhhhhhhh !" they screamed in unison and ran out. When they reached the outskirts of the mist they began laughing crazily.

"That one really got me!" Robin exclaimed, bending over in laughter.

"You should have seen your face friend!" Starfire nearly doubled over laughing as well.

"**My face**, what about **yours**?" they both laughed harder.

"Having a good time?" Cyborg asked, arching an eyebrow at them. Beast Boy and Raven were standing behind him.

"Friends, I was quite worried about you!" Starfire flew over to them. Robin ignored Cyborg and followed suit.

"Yep, that was it wasn't it." Raven replied dully.

"Cause you looked oh so worried…" Beast Boy grinned and arched his eyebrows at Starfire.

"Well I was until Robin assured me that no harm had come to you and that you were probably merely lost!" Starfire told them all.

"Ya, we planned to wait for you guys when we got out…" Robin shrugged, trying to keep his cool. That wasn't easy after what his friends had just seen.

"Ya okay… I'm glad you two had some laughs… But we want to get out of here so we can go check out the Ghost Zone. It's supposed to be 3 xs scarier than this!"

"Nothing here can scare me… I just enjoy scarring everyone else…" Raven smirked. "I got some real good screams back there."

"Is anyone else scared for their life?" Beast Boy cowered away from the maniac that was Raven at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'm not a murderer… yet…" she teased with him to get his reaction. He ran and hid behind a tree.

"Man you know she's just playin… Come on guys; let's get out of here… The exit can't be too far from here." Cyborg began walking the opposite way of which they had entered.

OoOo

Now that the Titans' had finally made their way out of CarnEvil they could focus on getting to the Ghost Zone.

"So what **were **you guys laughing at back there?" Beast Boy questioned Starfire and Robin.

"Nothing of importance…" Starfire smiled radiantly.

"Exactly…" Robin sent her a knowing grin. They both laughed a little bit.

"Aw come on man I wanna know!" Beast Boy whined. It wouldn't work though…

"Beast Boy let them have their little inside joke… That way you can shut up…" Raven smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" he yelled at her, rubbing his head.

"Yeah well you deserved it. You been asking them about that joke for the last 30 minutes and it got old a long time ago!" Cyborg told him, continuing on his way. "Look, we finally found it!" Cyborg pointed to a wooden sign that said "Ghost Zone" in painted white lettering.

"Took long enough…" Raven walked in. "Just meet me at the end of it… I want to scare some more people…"

"Alrighty then…" Cyborg nodded, a tad bit freaked by Ravens' creepy antics.

"Come on BB… Let's go aggravate the people in costumes!" Cyborg told him, waving him along.

"Ya, we wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds!" Beast Boy laughed as he followed behind Cyborg. Robin turned a little red but Starfire didn't seem to notice. She grabbed hold of his hand as they walked in.

OoOo

They excited the Ghost Zone at about 9:30 and were waiting for the others to come out.

"That was not so bad Robin…" Starfire smiled. She leaned against his shoulder and yawned.

"Tired?" he asked her. "Let's sit down on the bench…" he led her over to the wooden bench on the side of the walk. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I am very tired indeed… But I will be awake for the fireworks…" she yawned again as she spoke.

"Ya, their in about half an hour," he told her, beginning to get uncomfortable again. Starfire was and wasn't causing this. It was the fact that she was so close that made him shiver, not the fact that she was there. Did that even make sense? He could here her steady breathing. She must have fallen asleep… He yawned deeply. He could just close his eyes for a little while…

"You- who! Anyone alive in there?" a familiar voice entered his mind. Robin cringed a little, not wanting to open his eyes. "Come on, wake up!" the annoying changeling yelled in his ear. Remembering where he was, he shot up. Starfire groaned beside him, before slowly opening her eyes.

"I wonder how long you guys have been sleeping out here." Raven wondered out loud purposely. Both the teens blushed a crimson color.

"What time is it?" Robin rubbed his groggy eyes which were still slightly blurring his vision.

"Only 9:50…" Cyborg told him.

"The fireworks begin in 10 minutes!" Starfire exclaimed, now wide awake. "We must hurry to watch them!"

"Don't worry girl… We got the hook up. It's all been arranged… As part of our deal with Cedar Point we all get to ride on the Big Wheel and watch them from the very top. But we should head over there now…"

"That is marvelous!" Starfire smiled widely and stood up. "Is it not friends?"

"Oh it's grand…" Raven ranted in mock enthusiasm once again.

**Tada! Yes! Just one more chapter and an epilog left! And I don't think it will take too long to get those put out either. I'm kind of in the spirit for this story again now… We'll have to see how that holds up since its 12:32 in the morning. LoL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 28

**Hehehehehehehehe! LoL… Anyway, this is the last chapter and there is only an epilog left… I am very happy yet very sad. This story was a huge hit and I hope I can make my other fics as good or better. You were all my first audience… And I thank you so much for being that. Anyway, without me getting all sentimental (guess it's kind of late for that, huh?) we will move on to the almost finale. The quote below was made by a passed friend of mine, ( It goes along with the chapter so I thought I'd stick it in there.**

**A Beautiful Quote- Sometimes you've just got to suck it up, or you might spend the rest of you're life thinking about how great things could've been instead of thinking about how great things are…**

Chapter 28- Confessions of a Teenage Wonder

"We're here!" Beast Boy ran up to the Big Wheel and yelled at the man.

"The Titans'?" he asked, looking down at a slip of paper from his pocket.

"That's us…" Cyborg told him. The man took the toothpick out of his mouth and looked at them oddly.

"Really?" he asked again, arching an eyebrow.

"How can you mistake us?" Raven asked. "He's green, he's half robot, I have purple eyes, and she's an alien…" Raven pointed all around.

"I guess you're right…" he sighed. "Climb aboard, 3 to one seat and 2 to another… The fireworks are about to start." Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all climbed into one of the seats. Robin and Starfire waited for the next and then climbed in. Robin took a deep breath. 'It's okay, just tell her!' he screamed at himself.

"I am most thrilled! The works of fire were so much fun last time!" Starfire clapped her hands. Her eyes were sparkling a magnificent green against the darkened sky. Robin exhaled, trying to calm down.

"Ya, they're really… nice…" he lost his thought and couldn't think of a better word. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. "So… I'm glad you had a really good time this weekend…"

"I am most pleased you decided to let us have a break… It has been… breathtaking for me…" she answered back. "And how has your time been?"

"Wonderful… I've um… had a great time."

"What was your favorite part?" she glanced at him innocently. Robin gulped. He didn't like having eyes boring into him, especially her eyes.

"I don't know… I guess I liked all of it…" he shrugged.

"I am glad…" she smiled. The first firework was launched into the air. "Oh they are starting!" she leaned over so she could rest her arms on the front of their seats. Robin smiled contently and watched the magnificent colors spread across the clear sky. Brilliant pinks and greens and whites exploded, disturbing the quiet of the peaceful night. Down below people had stopped to watch also. Looking across the cold and slightly churning lake a few sailboats could be seen in the distance. Perfect, absolutely in every way perfect. That's what this was…

"Oh they are so magnificent! Look at that one! It is shaped like a star!" Robin's smile grew.

"Look at that one Star!" Robin leaned over too. "It's shaped like a…" when he realized what he was about to say he stopped. He was about to say…

"A heart!" she clapped. "These are brilliant…" she sighed, settling down and enjoying the scenery. Little did she know she **_was_** the scenery for one person. "They are so beautiful…"

"So are you…" Robin whispered so quietly the girl next to him couldn't hear. It was time to tell her… Somehow…'

OoOo

"Man these are sweet!" Cyborg hollered into the night, punching a fist into the air.

"You think that view's sweet… Look down there…" Beast Boy grinned pointing below him to the mesmerized Robin and Starfire, one at the fireworks and one at the person sitting next to them. Raven snickered.

"That plan worked out pretty well…" she grinned.

"Yep, sure did. Who's the genius now?" Cyborg asked.

"Well not all of it was your idea! I helped too ya know!" Beast Boy squinted and raised his voice to a shout.

"Chill man, I was just messin' with ya… Mostly…" Cyborg turned his attention back to the display in front of him. Beast Boy snorted indignantly but looked back to the beauty just beyond him also. Raven's attention was somewhat preoccupied with reading someone's mind…

'_Tell her you idiot! What are you waiting for!" _Robin scolded himself.

'A better time…' he answered calmly back.

"_You honestly think you're going to get a better time than this?" _he replied sarcastically.

'_**I agree with whatever that side of you is…" **_

'Get out of here Raven! I… How long have you been listening?'

'_**Long enough to know you are a total moron.'**_

'_Okay then…' _

'**_Robin you are not seriously telling me you're afraid that Starfire will reject you are you? I mean it's so obvious that she's absolutely in love with you…' _**Raven rolled her eyes mentally.

'It's not as easy as it looks on T.V. okay… Why don't you go and confess your feelings for Beast Boy if it's so simple?'

'**_I do not have feelings for Beast Boy!'_**

'_Surrrrrrrrrreee you don't…'_

'_**Was I talking to you?'**_

'_Technically…'_

'**_Oh shut up… Just get on with it Robin, you're boring me…' _**with that she fled his mind and returned to watching the fireworks.

"Robin it is the grand finale!" Starfire stated excitedly, pointing toward the lit up sky. A gigantic explosion of bright colors mixed with orange and black lit up their faces as they smiled happily. When it was over the two teens turned to face each other.

"Worth the wait?" Robin asked the star struck girl.

"Oh most definitely! It was marvelous! Only one thing could make this any better!" she burst out not thinking in all her jovial joy.

"Could I help you with that one thing?" he quirked an eyebrow, wondering what it was.

"Hehe… I… Um…" Starfire turned as red as a clown's fake nose and turned the other way. Robin looked even more curious now then ever.

"Starfire… Are you okay?" he questioned, caringly.

"I am fine!" she exclaimed, turning back around.

"Ooookaaayy…" he wondered if it had been something he said and scratched at the back of his neck again.

'_What are you trying to prove? Just tell him!' _

'That may endanger our wonderful friendship…'

'_You want so much more than friendship…What if he does too? Are you going to spend your lives pretending like you're fine with being just friends?'_

Starfire bit her lip as the car they were in came to a stop at the bottom of the ride. She got out cautiously. What was she going to do?

"Starfire I was wondering if you would talk to me… alone for a second…" Robin squinted nervously to see her reaction.

"Of course Robin, I always have time for you…" she spoke quietly since the others were getting off now.

"We're just gonna go back to the room now. Me and BB might go for a little swim if you want us…" Cyborg told the two, seeing that they needed a moment. Robin mouthed a thank you to him as the others walked away. He nodded back and continued walking.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Starfire asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Honestly I really wanted to um… talk about… well… you see… I've had this on my mind for a… a long… long time now…" Robin took a deep breath and spat it all out. "IwanttotalkaboutusStarfire!"

"Um… What?" Starfire asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"I said I want to talk about us…" he mumbled, not really wanting to repeat it again.

"What about "us". We are best friends are we not?" the girl questioned, worried that he might be mad at her for something.

"Well… yes…. But I…" he paused. This was even harder than he had thought it would be… and he thought it would be deadly.

"Yes?"

"I sort of…"

"You may tell me whatever you wish Robin. I will not tell anyone else. Is something wrong?" her face turned to one of concern.

"Not really… I'm fine, I guess…" he winced. He really just needed to say it.

"That is exceptional news… But why are you sweating and looking so frightened then?"

"Heh… Well… Starfire we've known each other a long time and you know how when we met I said I was being nice and all that stuff?" he questioned, stalling.

"Yes, you were most kind after what I did to you…" the girl turned slightly red in remembering.

"Well, that's not really the point, what you did then I mean…" he scratched at the back of his neck. "You've been so nice to me after how I've acted about Slade and um… other things… In fact you're the only one that stayed with me for a long time there… I just wanted to thank you… And tell you that, I… actually…. I really… love you…" he mumbled out the last part, half hoping she wouldn't hear. Her eyes lit up and he glanced down at the ground.

"The only reason I stayed with you through all that is because I love you…" she whispered into his ear. She pulled his chin up to her face with her index finger. Slowly they moved towards each other.

'_Told you so…' _a voice played in Robin's head just as their lips meant. It was a sweet kiss, one upon the lips that lasted a few seconds before they broke apart. But to them, seconds felt like an eternity, and it was enough, for the moment.

"I have waited a long time for that moment…" Starfire told her new boyfriend, pulling him close to her in a hug.

"Me too Star… Me too…" he sighed, almost not believing it.

"Shall we tell the others?" she asked, pulling back.

"Not quite yet… We'll tell them when we get back to the tower… For now, you wanna get a pretzel and cheese?" he asked, just wanting to spend time with this beautiful young woman. She nodded and smiled lightly in return.

OoOo

"Did you get it?" Beast Boy asked from behind his crouching spot in the bush.

"Oh yea baby, every bit!" Cyborg stood up and brushed off his knees.

"You two are terrible…" Raven grinned.

"Hey, you decided to stay!" Beast Boy pointed accusingly at the goth.

"I wasn't going to miss that. Not after how long it took…"

"Good point…"

"Boy will they get a surprise when they see that smooch on tape!" Cyborg laughed hysterically.

OoOo

"Oh yes and that time when we were on the Ferris Wheel!" Starfire burst. "You did not hear me did you?" she questioned.

"Nope, wish I had though. It would have made things easier if I'd known all this stuff before…"

"Was there ever a time when you said something I could have missed?"

"I was about to say something when we were on that planet and the monster interrupted us…" he laughed.

"I had a feeling… And I really wanted to hurt it then…" she smiled.

"I did too for it interrupting me when I finally had the guts to say something. But part of me still thought it might have been for the best…"

"All that matters is we know now." Starfire dipped her pretzel into the cheese again.

OoOo

**Sniffle…. Well, there you have it. I wasn't really sure how I wanted the kiss to go but I think I did it in a way that was best for me. I didn't want to get to descriptive, since this after all is rated K+ but, I'm also only 13 so it would have been hard for me to describe a kiss when it's with someone you love that way. I obviously have never experienced it. What did you guys think of it?**

**The Royal Princess**

♥

**ya**


	27. Epilogue

**DunDunDUN! The last chapter of my first ever long story… I am so very proud of this one : ) In the beginning I didn't expect to end up getting so many reviews, and all of them were good! I couldn't ask for any more than this stories success. I hope you'll check out my other works, but for now, just enjoy this final chapter… **

**Disclaimer- I would like to add that I don't own the videos at the bottom of this page!**

Chapter 29- The Last Laugh

"I am so happy to be back in our home!" Starfire walked threw the door of Titans' tower with her and Robin's bags. "I shall go place the bags in each of our rooms Robin…" she smiled at him. He couldn't help but grin widely back.

"So, accomplish anything over the trip?" Beast Boy elbowed Robin.

"Um… What do you mean?" he squinted, trying to figure out what his friend was getting at. It was almost like he knew something he shouldn't…

"I was just wondering how you felt about the fireworks and being with Starfire…" he grinned mischievously and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be so immature…" Raven dragged the changeling down the hall where Cyborg was now headed. Robin just shook his head as they walked away.

OoOo

"What was that for?" he asked, as Raven let go of this shirt.

"Cyborg's gonna play the tape in his room… We're going to watch it with him. I'm doing you a favor." He looked at her strangely and then shrugged.

"Okay ya'll, get comfortable. You're gonna like this. Well you may not have noticed, through out this whole trip, I've had a video camera running. It's on me so that you wouldn't notice, and then I could surprise ya'll… But seeing as how our teammates have finally hooked up, I'm going to edit it to make a video summing up the trip and ending with their little shall we say "moment"."

"So you want us to help you edit?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow at this. It was actually quite a good plan. And she hadn't really expected him to have all that footage either.

"Yep…"

"Works for me!" Beast Boy pulled up a chair and prepared himself to be seated there for a while.

OoOo

"Robin when shall we tell them?" Starfire questioned, getting a little antsy.

"I don't know. Maybe at dinner?" he asked her. She nodded.

"And you are sure that they will not be upset. You are sure that they will know this does not change anything?" she bit her lip worriedly.

"Star, they'll be happy for us. I mean, they're are friends right?"

"I suppose…" she sighed, hugging him. "We should begin unpacking, I will see you at dinner…" she pulled away to head towards her room.

OoOo

"That's good… Very, very good…" Cyborg rubbed his hands together. They had been working on the video for about 3 hours without interruption and it was now complete. "While we eat pizza we're watching this…"

"Sounds like a plan dude…"

"I can't believe they finally got threw that… Took long enough…" Raven couldn't shake what Robin had said about her having feelings for Beast Boy… She didn't know why it had come back to her but it had.

"Ya… Tell me about it… I lost 10 bucks to Cyborg because they went so slow…"

."Hey, you never paid me that!" he slapped the kid on the back of the head.

"Ouch! I did too!" he rubbed his head and winced as he felt the spot where the metal hand had connected.

"Idiots…" Raven rolled her eyes

OoOo

About half an hour later all the Titans were sitting on the couch with plates filled with pizza and a movie getting ready to be played.

"What is this Cyborg?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"A surprise, from us three…" he pointed around the room, inserting the DVD into the slot. "I think you'll like it." He beamed proudly at his work.

"Glorious!" Starfire clapped her hands as music started to play. The video started with a clip of them walking into the park, and showed them on all the rides there after. It also showed them in the Fright Zones and CarnEvil and in the souvenir shop getting each of their commemorative items. And finally, it ended with Starfire and Robin's kiss. Words rolled up the screen.

**Dedicated to Starfire and Robin who finally got the courage to share their feelings for each other. We hope the both of you lead a happy life together.**

Robin's face grew red in anger and embarrassment. Starfire's eyes grew wide.

"What… How?" she questioned, biting her lip and trying to sink into the couch.

"Surprise!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted.

"I'm going to kill you!" Robin leaped up and ran after a screaming pair of Titans. Raven merely shook her head.

"Were you in on this?" Starfire asked timidly. Raven's eyes widened and shot over to Starfire. "Well?"

"Uh… I'm going to read…" Raven pointed toward the door and stood up.

"No you are not!" Starfire flew off the couch and toward her already fleeting friend.

Yes, some things would never change… And some would change for the better…

**It is SOOOO satisfying yet SOOOO sad to have completed this story. But now I can start my next one: ) I would like to thank you all for sticking with me through this whole thing! **

**The Royal Princessa**

**♦Over and Out♦**


End file.
